Mary's New BF
by Jojo78
Summary: The new man in Mary's life helps her through the fallout of her friendship with Marshall. I don't know how to summarize. Rated M for future chapters. Mary/Marshall
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own In Plain Sight**

This is my first IPS Fic, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

___"You're my partner. You're my best friend. And I love you. Not like that. I love Abigail deeply and because I do, I need you to release me. I need to be free enough to have a life with Abigail and I need you to be OK enough for that to happen. Because if you call, I'll come. Every. Time."_

It was very hard for Mary to keep from screaming at the unfairness of it all.

She had been Marshall's best friend for years. Ten whole years! She wasn't always the best friend he deserved, and she certainly could have been a bit more open to the idea of him having a life outside of their friendship. He was the one thing she was good at besides her job. She was good at her job, and she had become invaluable to the WITSEC office. Marshall had always valued her opinion for what it was, and he trusted her more than anyone else.

But that was before Abigail.

Abigail had gingerly walked in and had become Marshall's first priority. She tore down everything Mary had worked so hard to build and left a trail of destruction in her wake. Within a few months, she had moved in with Marshall and was now his fiancée. She managed to get Marshall to break their strong bond.

And Marshall seemed to love her. He was happy with her. Which was all that mattered to Mary; Marshall's happiness.

It didn't matter that Mary had trusted him implicitly with her life. Trusted his promise to never leave her, she was worst off having him near and not being able to tell him her problems. Problems made by Brandi's incessant need to go out and leave her daughter in Mary's care for days at a time. Or that Kenny had cheated on her. Even that there was a possibility that Jinx could fall off the wagon.

Mary had a strong desire to put in her 2 week notice, but knew that was just wishful thinking. Where would she transfer to? Could she do that to the girls? At least here she had Mark's mother to help with the girls when she worked. Would she come with her? And Jinx? Would she be able to stay out of trouble and on the wagon if she left?

"Mary", came from Marshall's office. Mary shook off her reverie and walked into his office. As she walked in she looked up to find him looking nervous. ___What's he nervous for?_ "Yeah, Chief?"

Marshall looked up as Mary walked into his office, he was nervous; he had to tell her about the new Inspector coming the next day. Not only a new Inspector, her new partner.

"Please sit, I have some news to share with you." Marshall noticed the apprehensive look she shot him, and knew that she was aware of his nervousness. He noted that she looked tired, haggard somewhat. But since the talk in the balcony she hadn't shared any personal information. He was trying to give her space; she would eventually tell him what was wrong.

"Well? What sort of news am I in for today?" she sarcastically asked.

Marshall inwardly groaned knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to tell her but, "Your new partner will be here tomorrow morning and I need you to show him around."

Mary just sat there staring at her once best-friend, now boss, not sure if she should be pissed or just throw in the fucking towel and quit. She got up and walked to her desk, grabbing her Glock, bag and walked out of the office.

It was so unexpected he just sat there staring at her retreating form. He had expected her to yell, scream, and rant, any emotion not the emotionless reaction he received. Not sure what to do he didn't notice Delia walking into his office.

"Chief? Is something the matter?" she asked concerned.

"I'm not sure, I just…I just told Mary that her new partner was coming tomorrow. S-she just walked out, no yelling, no nothing", he was frowning looking up to find Delia staring at him, angry. Angry?! What the hell?!

Delia just sympathetically shook her head and walked out of his office too. He shook his head to try to understand any of this. He was musing all that had just happened when Delia walked right back into his office, "Seriously? I thought I was supposed to be Mary's partner?"

"You're not ready and I won't apologize for that!" he was pissed now. He was the Chief and as so they all had to understand that he made the decisions.

"Not ready?! What is that supposed to mean?" the happy go lucky, but now upset Delia was pacing back and forth in Marshall's office. "As far as I'm concerned I'm not on probation or a newbie."

Marshall stood up and went around his desk to stand in front of Delia, "I didn't mean not ready to be an inspector, but not ready to partner with Mary. You know how she is, how tough she can be. I need her with an Inspector that will be able to balance her out."

Delia looked up and stared at her Chief. She understood but, "So, Charlie and I are partners

"Yeah, pretty much," muttered Marshall. "Now go back to your desk and do your paperwork."

Mary got in her car and drove all over Albuquerque. She was…___what was she?! Mad, pissed, angry, hurt, sad?_ She couldn't make up her mind, so she just drove until she had reached the middle of nowhere Albuquerque. She sat in her car for a few hours thinking about how her friendship to Marshall had fallen to the wastelands.

She reached for her cell and dialed, two rings later, "Hello?" answered Madeline, Mark's mother.

"Hey Madeline, how are the girls?"

She laughed over the phone sounding excited and said, "Oh, you won't believe what happened today! Lizzie took her first steps!"

Mary's eyes started to tear a little, sad that she wasn't there to see her niece take her first steps, but even sadder that Brandi had missed it.

"That is wonderful news," Mary was able to say without her voice betraying the emotional state she was in. "I'm coming home now; we'll go out and celebrate!"

She cried halfway home and then had to rein in her emotions. Something else she couldn't share with her used-to-be-best-friend. Another tear made its way down her face.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the Sunshine building, Mary walks out of the elevator and strolled down with card in hand. As soon as she swipes her card she spots Delia practically running towards her.

"Hey Mary, how are you doing this morning?"

Mary waves her off with, "It's another regular day Delia, why can't you be normal?"

"Mary, my office!"

Mary froze at Marshall's request, she groans as she drops her bag by her desk. Looks over at Delia who looks like she wants to cry and cringed. _Definitely not another regular day._ She walks into Marshall's office and spots the newbie. Groan_, most definitely not another regular day. _"What's up Chief?"

Marshall internally cringes at Mary's neutral voice. _It's going to be a long ,long year. _"This is Benjamin Franklin, your partner." He awaits her explosion; she has to explode at some point, right? But no, Mary disappoints him yet again.

"Like the $100 bill?" Mary schools her features to a neutral expression.

Benjamin looks from Marshall and then back to Mary, "Uh, yeah"

"Well Mr $100 bill, welcome to WITSEC Albuquerque. Let me show you around." She offers her hand to shake his. Benjamin again looks back to Marshall who looks like he's about to have a coronary. He had been with the impression that Mary was not going to be very welcoming, but glad that she was.

He smiles back at Mary and extends his hand. "The pleasure's all mine"

Mary doesn't even spare Marshall a look as she walks out of his office with Benjamin in tow. "So, where'd they drag you from?"

"I was relocated from Chicago FTF, when you hear that the notorious Marshal Mary Shannon is in need of a partner, you really can't pass up the chance to work with her." He winked at her as they walk around the office.

After Mary shows him around the office, the showers and the conference rooms she shows him to his desk, "Well, I gotta get back to some paperwork. I'm sure the Chief will have something for you to work on."

At that moment Marshall walks up to Benjamin's desk and gives him orders to read over the WITSEC manual and get comfortable because that will be his job for the next week.

Mary is working on the paperwork on her desk when her stomach growled, she looks up and sees Benjamin's smirk at her stomach growling, "Up for lunch Mr $100 bill? I'll invite and you can pay since you're the $100 bill."

Benjamin just stands up laughing reaching for his blazer; he walks around his desk to meet Mary by the door. Marshall looks out of his office to see their interaction. Mary's strange attitude, he couldn't believe she was being _nice_ to the newbie. He hears Benjamin ask, "Is that my new name? You're not gonna let that one go?"

Mary laughs, _she hasn't laughed like that since the balcony scene, _Marshall felt, _what are these feelings? __**Jealousy!**__ No, not jealousy. Why would I be jealous? _

"We'll see Mr $100 bill." They disappear into the elevators.

2 hours later…

"No, I won that bet…n-no! I'm serious, I won that bet!" exclaimed Mary as she and Ben walked into the office. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at both of them. Mary was laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. "I'm telling you it was a man!"

"It was not a man! Plus, the bet was if I could get her number and fair and square I got it! So I won this bet…"

Mary interrupted with, "The bet was to get the real number not a fake number and as far as I'm concerned that number he/she gave you is a fake!"

Benjamin reaches out and grabs the phone at his desk and puts it on speaker as he dials the number the he/she gave him. "Pizza Hut, how may I…" he ends the call and Mary is on the ground laughing and holding her belly. Tears rolling once again down her face. He grimaces and sits down at his desk, then looks up to find everyone staring at them. When Mary finally calms down enough she looks at Benjamin and notices that he's just staring so she looks up to see what was going on. She sits up and frowns, "What the hell is wrong with all of you? Get back to work!"

She gets up and walks over to Benjamin's desk and whispers, "I'm right, you're wrong that's why…" she abruptly stops as she realizes the words she's singing. Then mutters, "You owe me lunch for the rest of the week!"

Benjamin rolls his eyes and groans again, "Fine, at least it's only 2 more days. I'll find my revenge!"

Neither Benjamin nor Mary noticed Marshall by his office door looking at their interaction. She had started to use their song. Not sure what to do with that. It seemed like Mary had changed for someone, just not him. He didn't know what to do with that information.

* * *

6 months later.

"Hey Ben, got a call from the Tuckers. Seems like Chase believes he saw an old friend at the mall yesterday."

Ben looks up from his paperwork and groans, "Doesn't he see someone he believes knows him every other day? He's just paranoid"

"Paranoid or not, you need to run a threat assessment on whomever he saw," Marshall spoke to them as he walked up to their desks. "Mary can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Mary looks over at Ben and shrugs when he questioningly looks at her. "Sure Chief, be right there in a sec"

He walks back into his office and sits behind his desk waiting for Mary to come in. As soon as she walks into his office, "Can you please close the door?"

She turns around and closes the door as she also closes her eyes, last time she had been here he had dropped a new partner bomb, _now what?_ She turns back around and sits on a chair opposite him, "What's up Chief?"

"You don't have to keep calling me Chief, Mary. You can address me as Marshall." He practically growled.

Feeling guilty as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"I always called Stan, Chief. He never bit my head off. Now, what's up?"

"Fine, nothing's up. Just thought I'd sit with my best friend and catch up."

Mary frowns and stares at him, _does this fall into releasing him? What do I tell him and what do I keep to myself?_ "Um…o..k…no catching to do, I guess. How are wedding preparations going?"

Marshall closes his eyes and internally groans, "They are going as planned."

"Good…good, I'm glad for you."

"What does that even mean? You're glad for me…"

"Exactly what it sounds like, I'm glad that everything is going fine with you and of course, Abigail. Look, I gotta go back to the threat assessment on the Tuckers."

She gets up and practically runs out of his office. Reaching down for her bag and walking out with Ben on her heels. Marshall feels that Ben has taken over his place by Mary's. Like he knows when she needs to be alone or just a quiet companion. They don't come back until everyone is gone and Marshall is the only one left. Waiting for them. He doesn't understand why, he just feels something in the pit of his stomach.

Later in the afternoon, both partners walk in with Mary carrying two pie containers and Ben carrying two coffee cups.

Mary walks into the conference room noticing Marshall as she walks by his office. She ignores him as she puts the pies on the conference table and takes out the file out of her bag. Partners sit side by side and talk about the Tuckers and other families they had visited that day. Catching up on paperwork and eating pies as they both laugh. That's how Marshall catches them doing as he walks in on them an hour later.

Something tightens in his chest, that used to be their MO, and clears his throat, "So, how'd it go with the witness?"

"It went, Mr Tucker is just being paranoid. It was simply someone that resembled someone he knows." Mary shrugs and takes a bite out of her pie.

"Mary, will you take long to finish here? I was thinking maybe you and I can have dinner?"

Ben looks from Marshall to Mary's frowning face. He doesn't like to see Mary this way and says, "Sorry Chief, Mary promised to make me dinner"

Mary chokes on her pie and stands up to get napkins, pie everywhere, "Uh…yeah Chief, Ben here is coming home with me for a good homemade cooking."

"You cook?! Since when?"

"Since my kid needs nutritious food and not take out every night" she defends herself.

Marshall frowns, looks at Mary and says, "Fine, see you both tomorrow morning"

He walks off with a feeling of defeat. She had never cooked him dinner, not even lunch. He didn't know what to do with that information.

* * *

"Hey Honey britches, I thought you were having dinner with Mary tonight?" exclaimed a relieved Abigail. Marshall could sense her calm knowing he wasn't out having dinner with his former partner, possibly even former best friend.

He shook his head at the thought, "No, she had other plans. We'll just have to catch up another time"

Abigail looked at him and frowned. Something was off and she couldn't put a finger on it, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. I'm going to take a shower before I eat dinner"

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was sure it had something to do with Mary. She had changed so much since Norah was born. He was sure it was Norah that had changed Mary, but was hurt that the change didn't include him. It seemed like ever since the damn talk at the balcony she hadn't spoken to him like she used to, she was intentionally pushing him out of her life. No more Doofus, just _Chief._ He wanted his best friend back, but he had promised Abigail to keep Mary at arms length. _Dammit! Why couldn't he have his fiancée and best friend too?!_

"Marshall, are you sure everything's alright?"

He jumped and whirled around when he heard Abigail speak, "Huh? Why wouldn't everything be alright?"

"You look, I don't know, sad? Confused? Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. It's not something I can't take care of," he murmured as he walked into the bathroom shutting the door on Abigail's confused expression.

He turns to look himself in the mirror and can't blame Abigail for worrying, he looks confused, tired. Other emotions he's not ready to face at the moment. After his shower he goes looking for Abigail, he owes her an apology. It's not entirely her fault that his friendship with Mary had gone to the wastelands.

"Hey Abs?"

He finds her getting ready. "So, how do I look? I promised the girls at the station we would have a girl's night out"

"Oh, that's fine. Have fun!" he walks out and heads to the kitchen. Looking around he finds the ingredients for a quick sandwich, "Sugar plum, I can cancel and spend the night with you"

"No, no…don't worry about me. I'm going to have an early night. This being the Chief is not all its cracked up to be. You go out and have fun."

"Ok, good night!" she walks over to him and kisses his cheek lightly.

Marshall just waves her off and she sprints to the door. Excited for a night out with the 'girls'. He stares back down at his sandwich and can't help but think about what sort of dinner Mary is having with Ben. He knew Mary wouldn't go there with her partner, at least he felt like he knew her. Lately though, it seemed that Ben and Mary had become not only partners. Could they be a couple? _NO! They can't be a couple. It's against rule regulations. Even Mary wouldn't break this one, would she?_ _What are these feelings?! __**Jealousy, **_his conscious yelled back. _I'm engaged to Abigail, I can't be jealous of the relationship between my best friend and her partner. Didn't everyone think he and Mary were a couple? Yeah, that's what it was. I'm just jumping to conclusions. _

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning Mary is sitting at her desk and thinking about the past year. How everything just changed. How she stayed the same as everything seemed to have changed. How the relationship between Marshall and her was non-existent. What happened to them? Why couldn't they find middle ground? Why did she agree to release him? Fine, she released him and got lucky with Ben. He was a good partner, but nothing like Marshall. The fact that she got along with Ben was a plus, but she was miserable. She missed her best friend, partner and her – _and her? And her what? There's no and…is there? _She was so damn confused._ One thing is missing your best friend and another missing that Mann, her man. Her man?! Since when? No no no no…she just misses her partner. Nothing more, nothing less. _

She shakes her head and looks up when someone puts a coffee cup on her desk. She instinctively thinks its Ben, since he's been taken over Marshall's duty as coffee delivery boy. She looks up with a smile on her lips which automatically freezes when she looks up to find Marshall. "Thanks Chief, how much I owe you?"

"Uh…it's on the house Mare" he frowns because for a second she had looked happy, but as soon as she spot him her expression changed. Sighing he just stands there waiting for something. _Something? Like what? For Mary to finally go back to the Mary of old, his Mary? No, she was no longer his anything._

Mary stares at him because he hadn't called her that since the balcony scene, remembering that day she frowns and pulls out her wallet, "No Chief, here you go" as she hands out a $5 bill. "keep the change"

She grabs the coffee cup and is about to walk around her desk when her cell goes off. "This is Mary"

"Mary, it's Mark."

"Hey, what's up?" she looks at Marshall as he walks away into his office.

"Don't be mad, we're ok. It was just a fender bender..."

"What the hell?! Where are you?" Mary interrupted.

"We're at UNMH, I wanted to make sure Nor-" Mary hung up and ran out the door with Ben hot on her tail. Marshall walked out when he heard Mary yell into her cell.

"What happened?"

Delia was just standing at her desk and shrugged, "I don't know, but Mary suddenly got pale when she answered her phone and then the yelling began."

Marshall just stood there looking at Mary's desk. Not sure what to do about what had just happened.

/

Mary ran into the ER and approached the nurses' station. "My daughter, Norah Shannon was brought in. Where is she?!"

"Ma'am please relax, let me look…we don't have record of Norah Shannon in our system."

"What the hell?! She was brought in by her stupid father. Mark Stuber. Check your damn system for a Mark Stuber!"

Ben ran in after parking the car and pulled Mary aside and asked the nurse, "Ok, my friend's daughter was brought in not that long ago…" he didn't finish because Mark came out carrying Norah.

"Norah!" Mary ran and pulled Norah into a tight hug, pushing Mark back away from them. "Where's Lizzie?!"

"She's with Brandi"

Once Mary knew that Lizzie was ok she swirled around and walked out of the ER with Norah in her arms. "Ben! Where the hell did you park my car?!"

"Mary, relax..stop and breathe. Norah is just fine. STOP! Look at her…she's fine. And you're holding her too tight, let her breathe." He reached out and took her elbow and guides her to her car at a handicap space not far. He looks back to spot Mark standing just outside the ER and shaking his head. He glares at the man and pushes Mary into the back sit. She straps Norah into her car seat and murmurs, "Take us home Ben"

When they reach her house, Mary pulls a sleeping Norah into her arms and gets out of the van. "Take my van with you and get some work done. I'll call Marshall and let him know I won't be coming back"

She walks into her house and locks the door and proceeds to Norah's room. Putting Norah down into her crib she sits by the crib and cries, sobs at the thought that she could've lost her baby. After a few minutes she reaches for her phone and calls Marshall's office. She doesn't want to explain.

When she gets his voicemail, "Hey Chief, I'm going to take the rest of the week. Something came up."

Mary knew he wouldn't question her, she never took time off. She just didn't want to leave her daughter alone for a few days. This had been a close call. She was going to KILL Mark. Turning around to look in on her daughter in the crib she starts to cry again. She got up and reached for Norah again, she needed to feel her body against her. To believe that she was fine. _What the hell were you thinking Mark? _

/

Back at the office, Marshall came back to his office after the meeting he had with the DA regarding a new witness when he noticed the voicemail light blinking on his phone. He pressed it and listened to Mary's message. _Why didn't she call my cell? Why did she sound so distant? What the hell happened? _He was trying to figure it out when he spotted Ben walking into the office looking very pensive.

"Hey Ben, what happened with Mary?"

"Didn't she call you?"

"Yeah, said she needed the rest of the week. Did something happen?" Marshall noticed how the other man tensed at his words.

Ben shook his head and said, "Not sure it's my place, but if Mary didn't say why I don't think I can."

Marshall stared the man down, but he didn't budge. "Fine, but if it's about a witness you need to tell me now."

"Nothing to do with a witness." He murmured as he sat at his desk, pulling paperwork towards him.

The day went by and all Marshall could do was think why Mary had called his voicemail instead of his cell. Not like she didn't have his cell on speed dial. _Does she still have my number on speed dial?_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Monday morning rolls around with Mary sitting at her desk when Marshall walks into the office. Not sure how to approach her since she looks like she's trying to figure something out on her computer. "Hey Mare, how are you?"

Mary jumps at Marshall's voice, "Jesus Chief!"

Even caught off guard she didn't call him Doofus or even Marshall, but always CHIEF! "Well? How are you?"

"Fine…fine, why'd you ask?" She looks up so see his melancholy expression, not sure how to act with him anymore. So much to say. She missed her best friend. ___No! You released him to happiness, just keep that in mind._

"Uh…because you took off the rest of the week last week and really didn't say why. Is everything ok? You can talk to me; we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Huh, best friends," she whispers. "Yeah, sure, BFFs and all that. I gotta get back to this threat assessment."

Marshall just stares at Mary for a few minutes, she goes back to looking at her computer like it held all the answers to her problems. ___Problems? Does she have any problems? Why is she shutting me out?!_

He walked into his office and shuts the door. He doesn't know what to do to make it better, because he doesn't know what is wrong to make it better. What happened? How can he fix it if she won't open up to him? It's like worst then the beginning of their partnership.

Picking up his cell phone he speed dials, "Stan the man, how's DC?"

"Chief Mann, to what do I owe the surprise?" Marshall cringed at the word Chief, wasn't it enough that Mary used it like a damn shield? "Marshall. Marshall? Is something the matter?"

"No, no everything's fine Stan. Just thought I'd pick up the phone and dial my friend. How's DC?"

"Same ol', same ol'. So, what did Mary do this time?"

"Nothing. She doesn't speak to me anymore. No no, she speaks to me. I think I'm losing her Stan and to tell you the honest truth, I don't know what to do." Marshall looked up to see Mary and Ben walk out into the now infamous balcony. Ben walks over to Mary as she stands and looks up to the sky, he puts a hand around her shoulders, which she doesn't push off and then leans her head to his shoulder. "What the hell?!" he mutters into the cell.

"What's wrong?!" Stan sounds worried now. "Something happened to Mary?"

"No, we're all good. Our friendship seems to have ended. Or at least at its tail of it, she's pushed me out of her life completely. I want my best friend back but it seems to me like I could lose my fiancée if I do."

Stan sighs and says, "Are you sure you can't fix it? Give Mary some time, she just needs to get used to the idea of your, how did you put it? Re-defined friendship. You know that Mary doesn't do in-betweens. I'm sure she'll start to miss you pretty soon and she'll be back to her old self."

"It's almost going to be a year since we had the talk, but yeah, you might be right. I'll let you go, talk to you later Stan" he hangs up and now finds Mary and Ben walking back inside. She whispers something to Ben and then sits back down at her desk. Looks like she figured out what she was dwelling about. She was smiling at something Delia said and then got up to get some coffee. As she walks to the coffee machine she notices Marshall looking at her, she feebly smiles at him and pours herself some coffee.

* * *

Mary watched as Marshall walked into his office and shutting his office door. She sighs at how everything seems to change, she hates change. The door opens and she looks over to see Ben walk in.

"Hey, can I talk to you a sec?" Mary gets up and walks out into the balcony. Ben walks out right behind her.

She stands there watching the New Mexico sky and inhaling she tells Ben, "Brandi left."

Ben immediately puts a hand around her shoulders and she leans her head against his shoulder. "What about Lizzie?"

"She left alone, Lizzie will be my daughter. You know something? I never wanted to be a mother, especially a single mother", sighing she continues, "but apparently I was meant to repeat my mother's mistakes. And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't change a thing. I love my children."

"That's all that matters. Will you tell Marshall?" Ben looks down at her and she shakes her head. "I don't know why your friendship to Marshall has changed, but don't you think maybe you should…I don't know, talk to him? I remember always hearing of how you and Marshall were the best of friends, but since I arrived you two have acted like complete strangers."

Mary looks up at Ben and smiles, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's happy."

They walk back in and she whispers, "Thanks for listening"

* * *

"Honey Britches! I'm home" Abigail walks into their home and goes looking for Marshall. Why didn't he tell her? She's supposed to be marrying him in a few months. "Marshall," she walks into the living room and spots him in his chair, with a beer in one hand and the remote on the other, "why didn't you tell me Norah had been in an accident? This is the type of things you tell a fiancée sweetie."

Marshall was in the process of taking a drink of his beer when he heard what Abigail said, making him spew the beer all over the place, "What are you talking about?"

Abigail shrunk back because he had sounded so detached. "Well, I bumped into Mark Stuber at the precinct, you see they stole his wallet and he came in to…"

"Norah/accident, what…are…you…talking…about?" he pronounced each word to get his point across.

"Uh, well Mark told me that Mary won't let him take Norah anymore, at least not until she gets over the accident they were in. According to Mark, it was just a minor fender bender…"

Marshall didn't let her finish, he stood up put his beer down and walked out as he grabbed his car keys. He furiously drove to Mary's house. Fuming, ___how dare she not tell him? Norah was, she was_...he couldn't even finish that sentence. But he sure as hell was going to get the answer to that question as soon as he got to Mary's house.

He squealed to a stop in her driveway and jumped out of his car, not noticing Ben's car parked out in the curb.

Mary was sitting on a sofa with a sick fevered Norah and Ben beside her. Norah had finally dosed of when Mary heard tire squeals and a car door slam. She frowned passing Norah over to Ben and getting up.

Marshall pounded the door until he heard Norah crying, he stopped thinking he woke her up. Then Mary was there, "What the hell's your problem?"

When she saw who it was, she froze and frowned, "What's going on Chief? Something wrong with a witness?"

"Chief?! Are you fucking KIDDING me?! My name's MARSHALL, M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L use it!"

Mary stepped back and her frown deepened. All of a sudden Ben came up to the front door with Norah still crying into the crook of his neck, "Who is it?"

Ben looked at Marshall and frowned, "Hey Chief, did something happen?"

"What are you doing here?" Marshall thought he'd been pissed that Mary hadn't shared Norah's accident, but when he saw Ben with Norah in his arms. ___Mary and Norah belonged to him! Since when, _he's conscious argued.

"Ben, can you please put Norah down in her crib? I'll be in, in just a minute." She watched him go with Norah still crying..

"Chief, what can I do for you?" Mary crossed her arms and stared at a fuming Marshall. ___How dare he come to MY home and demand answers? He had no right asking her anything, why couldn't he just be happy and leave her out of it!_

"Mare, why can't you call me Marshall?" he pleaded with his eyes.

She looked away then back down to the collar of his shirt, "Was there something you needed? Is something wrong with a witness?"

"No, there's something wrong with us." He murmured

Startled, Mary looked back to his eyes and scowled, "According to you, what's wrong with 'us'?" she punctuated by using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Why didn't you tell me Norah had been in a car accident with Mark?" he practically growled.

Mary just stood staring at him, "What do you want from me Marshall?" she pushes him into the porch and closes the door behind her. "You wanted me to release you, I did. So I repeat, "What do you want from me?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Marshall began pacing back and forth with a scowl on his face.

"Not what you meant? So, does that mean that you don't call your mother everyday anymore? Did you re-establish your relationship with her? No I didn't think so___."_ she murmurs.___I guess it was just me that needed to release you_. Mary looked out into the street and then back to Marshall.

Marshall furiously blushed, "You know Norah and you are like family. If something happens to her I need to know."

"Huh, like family? I didn't know family could release you, maybe I should ask Brandi to release me", she defiantly raises her chin daring him to argue.

"Dammit Mary, you don't make anything easy, All I asked was to give me more time to spend with my fiancée… And what the hell's going on with you and Ben?"

She glares at him and turns around to walk back into the house, but Marshall doesn't give her a chance to yank open her front door before he grabbed her arm and hauled her into his arms. "I repeat, what the hell's going on with you and Ben? You know the rules about fraternization."

"Oh, spare me Marshall. Now let me go!" they were at a standstill, she was trying to push him off while he stood rooted to the spot holding her against his body. Their bodies touched from chest to thighs. Their breathing became ragged as Mary tried again in vain to push herself away from him. The feelings his body against her were evoking a fire to start at the pit of her stomach. "No, at least not until you tell me"

Mary looked into his eyes and licked at her lips before whispering, "I don't fraternize with my colleagues, especially not my partners. But apparently everyone thinks that's what I do with my partners, don't you think? I would've thought you of all people wouldn't jump to that conclusion. Let…me…go."

Marshall released her and said, "I'm sorry Mare, I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion, but dammit…you're not you anymore."

"Maybe I'm me without you." She stepped back with an ache in her chest, threatening to start the tear fest.

"Good Night, Chief"

She walked into the house and closed the door. Sliding down to the floor against it. Against him. Trying to keep him out. The one person she most wanted inside, away from all the ugly in the world. But she was too late. She couldn't be his friend anymore. She wouldn't be his partner anymore either. She had lost him to Abigail. Fair and square. She couldn't have him. ___She couldn't have him? What the hell are you talking about Mary?! You just miss your best friend._

Ben walked in and saw Mary in near tears, "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. Do you think it'll be ok, if we just skip today and I'll see you later?" she looked up and with unshed tears in her eyes pleaded for him to understand.

"Sure, sure I'll let myself out then. I'll see you later." Ben helped her up and away from the door before he reached for the knob and before he turned it looked over at Mary. She looked an inch away from shattering before his eyes. He hadn't seen her this way since Norah's accident. He opened the door and stepped out. Marshall was long gone.

* * *

Marshall drove back home expecting the worst from Abigail. At the moment he didn't care, all he cared was how Mary had felt in his arms. Dammit! ___I'm over her_...******LIAR**, his conscious argued. He had a fiancée waiting for him back home. She understood him and loved him back. ___He will NOT back paddle into Mary's shadow again._ He stopped at a red light and pounded the steering wheel. ___Why didn't she tell me about Norah's accident, even if it was minor?_

Marshall arrived back at his place, knowing full well that Abigail was going to drill him about his attitude when he left. When he got home he got off and walked into the house. My new life without Mary, so be it. With determination he walked into the living room to find Abigail just sitting there. Staring into space. He reached a hand out and touched her shoulder, which made her squeak and turn around. "Sugar Plum, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry Abs, what were you doing?"

Abigail stands up and wraps her arms around Marshall, "What happened to you earlier? why'd you just walk out without talking to me?"

Marshall tensed and pushed her off to look into her eyes, "I'm sorry sweetheart, you caught me off guard because Mary hadn't told me about the accident. I guess she didn't think it was to the best of my concern for me to know. Norah, she's like family. I love her and…and I was mad because Mary didn't tell me about the accident. Even now she didn't tell me. It's like she doesn't trust me." He finished with a whisper. "Don't worry about it, Norah is fine and that's all that matters." he sits back on his chair and grabs his beer on one hand and the remote on the other. He channel surfs for a few minutes until he clicks the TV off.

Abigail sits on the sofa and stares at Marshall's strange attitude. "Marshall, are you sure you're ok? Did something happen while you were at Mary's?"

"Happen? Like what? I asked you not to worry about it and I meant it. Don't worry about it."

"But Honey Brit-" she was cut off by Marshall's abrupt, "Let it be Abs!"

She sits back on the sofa and watches him take a long drink of his beer before putting it down and walking into the bedroom. Not sure what to do with his strange attitude as of late.

******TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later Marshall comes into the office with invitations to his upcoming nuptials. As he walks in he spots Mary and Ben huddled in the conference room, he drops an invite on each desk and proceeds to drop the rest on each inspector's desk. Delia holds out her hand for her invitation and squeals. Marshall cringes and looks to see Mary and Ben are looking their way. Mary looks at Delia's hand and spots the invitation. Looks up to encounter Marshall staring at her. She looks away and continues talking to Ben.

"Congrats Chief! I can't wait for the big day." Delia gushes.

Marshall smiles at her excitement and walks into his office. The look Mary had shot him seemed to him like it was, _sadness?_ _Why would she be sad? Didn't she say she was glad _for _me?_

He sits back on his chair and looks into the conference room where he sees Ben laughing at something Mary said and she pushes him and walks out of the conference room, smiling all the way to her desk. Not sparing him a look as she walks by his office. He doesn't take his eyes off her, curious to see what she does with the invitation. When she sits behind her desk she reaches for her paperwork when she spots the wedding invitation she draws her hand back like she saw a snake ready to strike, turns to look into his office to find him staring at her. She feebly smiles at him and reaches again for the paperwork, putting her invitation into her desk drawer. Without opening the invitation. He frowns and looks away back onto his desk.

His office phone goes off and he picks up, "This is Marshall"

"Marshall, Stan here. There's a witness transport for Mary and Ben. It's Martha Fisher, she walked in on a mob hit."

"Mob hit?! No Stan, I don't think I can send Mary into that situation," argued Marshall. "She has Norah now."

"That's not your call Chief Mann, it's an order from the higher ups. Mary and Ben will transport Martha Fisher from Bangor, ME to Albuquerque." Stan sounded irritated and upset. Not a good combination in Marshall's experience.

Marshall inwardly growled, "What time does the plane leave?"

Stan sighs knowing what was about to happen, "They're driving there. We have a few agencies at the airport in Maine and anyone involved with the mob are there. This is going to be a tricky exchange. The last inspectors were in a car chase and gunfire was ensued."

Marshall paled at the fact that something bad could happen to Mary. "Stan, I'll transport this witness with Mary."

At that precise moment Mary walked into his office and heard him, "You'll what?! I don't know if you don't remember but I already have a partner. If I'm going to transport a witness it'll be with the partner I was assigned to, by _you_."

Marshall stood up so fast his chair collapsed behind the desk, walking around his desk phone forgotten as he slammed his office door. "NO! If you go, I'm going to protect you."

"Like hell you will", she swirls around to find everyone staring at them through the opened window. She pulls the strings on the blinds and they shutter closed, "Why'd you give me a partner if you don't believe he can do his job?"

"Mare, this is a high profile case. The mob's involved and we both know how tricky those witness transfers can be. Dammit, do I have to remind you of Horst!?" he was practically pulling his hair out of his head, understanding now why Stan was bald.

"Hello! Chief Mann, pick up this phone NOW!" boomed from the forgotten phone. Marshall reaches over and pulls it to his ear, "Stan, I'll call you right back." Hangs up and turns to Mary again.

"If I don't go with you, you don't go at all. To hell with the higher ups!"

Mary turns around to incredulously look at her Chief, "Sorry Chief, that's not your call. Call Stan…"

The phone rang again and Marshall barked, "Mann!"

"Marshall, they need to leave now to make it out there in less then two days! That's an order!" Stan hangs up.

Marshall turns to Mary and mutters, "What the hell is going to happen to Norah if something goes wrong? Why can't you think of her? If not just her, then for her _and_ Lizzie!"

Mary looks at him with her poker face and a neutral controlled voice says, "Leave my daughters out of it. They are of no concern to you, you asked to be released and that included my children."

She walks to the door and before she reaches the knob Marshall spins her around to face him, and holds her to his body, "How am _I _supposed to survive if something happens to you?"

With his murmured words something inside Mary ignites, she pushes him off her and backs off, "You've survived this long, I'm sure you won't even notice I'm gone." With that she walks off to her partner's desk and informs him of their witness transfer.

For the next hour, there's paperwork passed from one person to another until Mary has her witness file and she walks out the door with Ben in tow.

* * *

She calls Madeline, "Hey Madeline, I need to leave town in the next hour. I'm coming over to get my go bag and kiss the girls goodbye. Will you be ok with them for at the very least a week?"

"Yeah sure, no problem Mary. I love these two. Will it be ok if Mark helps me?"

Mary groans, "Yeah no problem with that. But he has to help with both girls, not just Norah!"

"I'll make sure of it." they hang up as Mary pulls up to her house, her cell going off again as she gets off. Marshall.

"Chief? Did we forget something?" she practically growls into the phone.

Marshall pauses a minute and breathes in, "Please Mary, just do me a favor and keep the girls in mind. I need you to come back. Promise?"

Mary's eyes fill up with unshed tears and shakes her head. "I can't promise you that." _because I already promised my children, _but she didn't voice it out loud. "I have to go, need to kiss the girls good bye."

She hangs up and looks back to find Ben looking at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." walking around him to get to Madeline that now stood at the front door with Lizzie in her arms and Norah wrapped around her legs. "Hey baby" as she picks Norah up into her arms. Kissing her all over her face. Tears almost spilling, but she willed them away. She had to be strong, this was her livelihood. She puts Norah down and reaches for Lizzie and she hugs her close kissing her just as much as she kissed Norah. She was going to miss her children. Her babies.

Crouching down to Norah's level she looks from Norah to Lizzie and tells them, "Mommy has to go do her job and I need you," looking at Norah, "to be a big girl and help your grandma with Lizzie, ok?"

Norah smiles and her green gaze looks straight into Mary's eyes, "Yes Mommy. I help Gwamma with Lizzie."

"I promise I'll come back and we can go out for ice cream, ok?"

"Ok, Mommy. I love you!" she smiles again and throws her arms around Mary.

Mary stands up and gives Lizzie back to Madeline, "I'm sure I'll be back before the end of the week, but I'll play it by ear and let you know if anything changes."

"Ok Dear, just be careful and come back safe." she looks as Mary walks into her room and a minute later walks out with her go bag.

Ben walks out of the kitchen with a few snacks for the road, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!" she waves at her family as Ben takes the first turn to drive.

* * *

They left Albuquerque, NM Monday morning at approximately 10am and as of now Friday night it seemed that Mary and Ben had disappeared from the face of the earth on Tuesday night. Marshall walked back and forth in his office, yelling into his phone, "I don't know where the hell two of my best inspectors are and all you can tell me is that you're doing the best that you can?!"

"Sir, we're trying to locate either one of the cell phones and it seems that both your inspectors turned off their phones midnight on Wednesday." exclaimed the exasperated tech.

"Do BETTER!" Marshall hangs up and turns to find Abigail at the threshold of his office door. "What are you doing here?"

Abigail furiously blushed and stutters, "Ho-honey Britches, I haven't seen you in almost a week. I thought maybe we can go out to dinner."

"Well you thought wrong, I told you I had some important things to deal with here at the office. I'll see you when I get home." Marshall turned around and sat behind his desk.

Abigail immediately gets upset and is about to say something when Delia walks, in, "Sir, Stan is on the line waiting to speak with you. He sounded worried about Mary too."

After Delia walks out of his office, "You're working late because of Mary? And again she's between our relationship. Didn't you promise to make me first?"

Marshall stands up, hands on hips and glares at Abigail, "Go home Abigail, I'll see you when I get home."

Marshall sighs as Abigail glares at him before turning on her heel and walking out of the office. But at that moment all he could think about was Mary. _Where are you? What the _hell _happened?_

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!

* * *

"Marshall," swirling around Marshall sees Stan joining him in the balcony. "What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing here Stan? Don't think I can do my job?" Marshall turns back to look at the New Mexico sky, a few weeks ago Mary had been standing right where he was standing looking at the sky.

Stan sighs, "No, I don't think that. I'm here because I'm worried about Mary too. You know her better than anyone. Stop and think, why would she be missing?"

"I don't know her anymore! I never would've thought she would pull this kind of stunt, I feel like she's doing this to spite me!"

"NO! Mary would never do that, sure maybe eat your pie, but never pull something like this. Come inside, you need sleep. How's Abigail?"

Marshall flinched, "I kinda asked her not to bother me right now."

Stan sighs again, "Maybe you should go home to her. I'll keep an eye here while you get some shut eye at home with your lovely fiancée."

Tearing up, Marshall shakes his head, "I can't Stan, what if she never comes back?"

"Don't think like that, like I said before and I'll rectify it. You know her better then even she knows herself, even if you don't feel close to her anymore. What would you two have done?"

Marshall ran his fingers through his hair and almost tugged, "Something probably spooked her, or more like someone."

Delia ran out into the balcony, "They found the SUV!"

Stan and Marshall ran back inside, Marshall picked up the phone, "Mann, where is it?"

"Sir, the SUV was found at a mall. It seems they were involved in a collision. The back of the truck was hit. The truck was found still in Maine." said the Marshal over the phone.

"What else did you find?" muttered Marshall.

The Marshal paused and sighed, "There was some blood on the back seat and some on the front seat. Not much, it was sent to the lab and it seems the blood belongs to one of your Marshals."

Marshall roughly sat on his chair behind his desk, "Whose blood?"

"It's not in the system, but the lab says it's a woman's blood."

"Thank you, please keep me updated." he hung up the phone and looked at Stan and Delia. "Mary was wounded"

Stan paled and rubbed his bald spot, "How bad?"

"Chief, answer the question," Delia practically yelled at Marshall.

"I'm not sure, the Marshals in Maine found the SUV. There was some blood on the back seat and some more on the front seat. It was a woman's blood. No reason why the witness would jump into the front seat, Mary would never let anyone in the front seat. She cares too much." Marshall sounded detached, almost as if he didn't want to feel anything. "They haven't found them"

"What do you mean they haven't found them?!" Stan paced the office looking at Marshall and Delia. "What would you do if you were with Mary?"

Marshall ran his fingers through his hair about to answer when his phone goes off, "Mann!"

"Honey britches?" asked Abigail.

"Look Abs, I can't talk at the moment." hanging up without saying good bye.

* * *

Tuesday Night. Bangor, ME

Mary drove them to the exchange spot and didn't like how her gut was telling her something was not right. Her gut kept screaming DANGER, DANGER! At first she thought she felt this because Marshall wasn't there to watch her back, but she had to trust her gut. She made a U-turn and Ben looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"We gotta come up with a plan before we meet up with the other Marshals. I don't have a good feeling about this." she looked around until she spot a vacant lot. She pulled in, put the car in park and got off opening the back seat, "Strap on your vest and check your ammo."

Ben follows Mary's lead and straps on his vest and checks his guns. He frowns at how tense Mary suddenly got, he had felt something too, but chalked it up to nerves for being his first long distance witness transport, no sleep and hungry.

"OK, so what's the plan?" looking at Mary for what she felt was the next move. "We're late to the witness transport."

Mary looks at Ben and rolls her eyes, "I know Bill, don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll keep until we get there. We're only going to be 10 minutes late."

"Seriously? Bill? Again? Thought you had finally given up on that name." he smirked as he hops back into the SUV.

"Seems to me like you still don't know me. Ok, here's the plan." She hops behind the steering wheel and looks over at Ben. "We'll go around the place to scope it out and once we feel like we're secure we'll drive up to them."

Ben nods, "Ok, I'm with whatever your gut is telling you. You're the pro."

Mary drives out of the vacant lot and heads over to where her witness was waiting with her Marshals. She spots the other Marshals SUV and proceeds to drive around. When she finally feels that the coast was clear she drives into the parking lot, she stopped the car a few yards away from the other SUV. The Marshals from the other SUV hop out of the car. One of them opens the back seat and a nervous jittery crying witness comes out.

Both partners look at each other when suddenly there's a sound of tires squealing and Mary turns to Ben, "Get the car!"

Mary runs to the other Marshals which by now had drawn their weapons and pointing their guns at the SUV careening towards them. She yells, "I'm Marshal Shepherd and she's my witness!"

The other Marshals literally pushed Martha Fisher into her waiting hand. Mary pulled Martha along her safe side and ran to the SUV. Opening the back seat she pushed Martha in and jumps right behind her. "GO!" she barked at Ben who hadn't had to think twice before hitting the accelerator.

"Get down Martha!" pushing Martha down to the floor of the SUV. She looked back and saw the other SUV hot on their tail. "Dammit, we need to lose them Ben!"

She reached down for her cell phone when the other SUV rams the back of their SUV. Sending Mary toppling down next to Martha and hitting her head. Her cell was lost under the seat. She pulls out her weapon again and says, "We need to lose them NOW!"

Looking back Mary sees someone coming out of the sunroof with a shotgun. She lowers the window with the intention of shooting when suddenly Ben makes a quick right. Mary stumbles around the back seat again almost falling on top of Martha. She's about to yell at Ben when they both heard the crash and explosion of the other SUV. Sitting up she turns to look at the SUV on fire. "Quick thinking partner."

She jumps back into the front passenger seat and buckles in. Looking back at Ben and frowning at Ben's concerned look, "What?!"

Ben reaches over and lowers the sun visor opening the mirror. "I'm sorry, but it seems like you hit your head."

Mary looked into the mirror and saw the dark smudges under her eyes before she spotted her forehead. There was a nasty gash on her temple. Groaning, "Oh Lord, I'll take care of it as soon as we get a chance."

"Damn, I don't think we're going to have any time at the moment. We got company!" he practically growled at her.

She turned to see a pick up truck following them at high speed. "Step on it Franklin!"

They come across the hwy and jump on it. Ben is stepping on the accelerator and cutting people off. It's practically midnight and they were glad for the traffic. "Gotta call the Chief."

She reaches down and picks up her cell. "Dammit, dead! How's yours?"

Ben reached down and pulled out his cell passing it to Mary. She growls, "Dead too!"

They continue to speed around all the vehicles on the hwy. As soon as he feels its safe he jumps out of the hwy. The pick up truck tries to slow down to get off behind them, but there's a truck that crosses his path. He keeps going as Ben makes a left on the exit. "What's the plan?"

Mary turns to him, "Stop the car! We're gonna need another ride." she spots a mini van, "There, we'll have to do with that mini van."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ben practically screams.

"Look, we gotta ditch this SUV. They're expecting us to continue our trip on this SUV, I'm not going to make it easy on them! Now, stop the truck and I'll meet up with you down the block at that 7/11."

Ben's hazel eyes meet her green eyes, "Be careful"

Mary jumps out of the truck and runs to the mini van. She shimmies the lock and opens the door, jumping in and hot wiring the mini van. The car turns on, on the first try, which brings a smile to Mary's face. _I still got it._

She pulls out of the parking space and drives down the street to the 7/11. He spots Ben and points to the mall across the street. She drives over to the mall and waits for Ben. Once he got there they both jump out of their vehicles. Mary goes to the back of the SUV and pulls out both go bags. Ben reaches into the back seat and pulls Martha out. "Come on, everything will be ok. We'll soon be out of Maine."

Mary looks at both the witness and Ben feebly smiling as she opened the back hatch of the mini van. She throws in the go bags and reaching into hers for some snack bars.

Once the witness is secured on the back seat Mary hops back into the driver's seat, "Let's go!"

Ben gets in and buckles up. "What now? What's going to happen to the SUV?"

"We'll worry about that later. Once we're out of this place." she pulls out of the mall parking lot and heads back to the hwy.

They get back on and continue their trek. About an hour into their drive, "Ben, we need to charge either your cell or mine. We need to contact the Chief."

Ben looks at Mary with a pained expression, "Dammit, we forgot the charger on the SUV!"

Mary groans and looks at the rearview mirror. Martha had fallen asleep. "I'm gonna drive for a few hours. As soon as the sun comes up, we gotta find a hotel room and an electronic store. We need a charger."

"Yeah, that's a good plan. Don't you think I should drive? It _was_ my turn, wasn't it?"

"Not on your life Bill!"

Ben laughs, "Going back, huh?"

She shakily laughs at him. "We did good partner"

He turns his hazel eyes at her and smiles, "Yeah, we did good partner"

They drove in silence for the next 8 hours Mary spotted a motel and got off the hwy. "We need sleep Ben. Even Martha back there has been up as long as we have. We need beds."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea. And the charger?"

"We'll get it after a few hours of shut eye."

"OK"

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon. Syracuse, NY

After checking in, all three fell into their bed exhausted. Mary and Martha sharing a room with two beds and Ben in the adjoining room. They all slept for the next 8 hours. Mary woke up first, at first she didn't know what woke her. Then she heard it again, yelling coming from the front desk. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

Jumping out of the bed she reached for her gun and walked over to the window. She spotted two big men and one with a photo clutched in his meaty hand. "Look at the picture, are you sure she hasn't been here?"

The front desk clerk looked nervously at the second man which now she can see was holding a gun pointed at him.

"Ye-yeah, never seen the broad before!"

Mary ran and opened the adjoining door, "Ben!" she hissed. "We've got company!"

"Uh, w-what?!" He jumped up reaching for his gun and followed Mary furiously rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What happened?"

Looking out the window he could spot the two men talking to the front desk clerk. Which kept shaking his head, he turns back, "What shall we do?"

Martha was crying again and Mary just shot Ben an exasperated look, "We need to get out of here. As soon as we can."

The next couple of minutes, Ben ran back to his room to change into another change of clothes. Once he was done he walked back into Mary and Martha's room. They were waiting on him. Mary was looking out the window, "Ok, we gotta do it now. The SUV just pulled out of the parking lot. I'm going to go pay the front desk, you pile Martha into the car. I'll wait for you by the front office."

Mary walks out of the room acting like she didn't have a care in the world. Goes into the office and asks the clerk to charge her room. She pays cash that was used for emergencies. No need to give anybody a heads up on there whereabouts. "Hey, do you know of any electronic stores around here?"

"Uh, I-I'm not sure" stutters the front desk clerk.

Rolling her eyes she walks out of the office looking around to check for the SUV that had left a few minutes prior. She couldn't spot anything weird, then Ben drives up to her and she gets in the car. "That guy in there doesn't have a clue on an electronic store. This peace of scrap metal has no GPS. And we definitely need to get in contact with the Chief."

"Don't worry, we'll drive around until we find something."

Nodding she turns around, "Martha, can you please lie down on the seat? We want to make sure they don't spot you. Don't worry, we are good at what we do and we'll get you to your destination in one piece."

Once Mary was sure that Martha had fallen asleep a few hours into the drive, "We're gonna have to lay low for a while. These people will continue to try to spot her, we can't risk her life. I think she's gone through enough these past few days."

"Good plan, but how are we going to find a place to stay without a GPS?" Ben looked back at Mary questioningly.

"Just drive down this street, the map shows the other hwy a few miles from here. Actually, no turn around. They will probably expect us there. We'll take the following street for a few hours. We'll come across another hwy, we'll head north." Mary instructed as she read the map on her lap.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

A ringing phone woke Marshall around midnight on Saturday. "This is Marshall"

"Sir, they reported a mini van stolen a few blocks from the mall where the issued SUV the Marshals were driving was abandoned."

Marshall got up and walked out of his office, he spot Stan and Delia in the conference room. He walked in putting the cell on speaker, "Ok, what else do you have for me?"

"Well Sir, the mini van was located in Columbus, OH this morning. They also found a faint trace of blood, same one from the SUV."

Groaning Stan walks over to Marshall, "She's fine. If she's moving she's fine. There must be a reason she hasn't called. Do you think they are being followed?"

"I don't know Stan, but it seems like Mary is trying to lay low. I think that's what we would do if I was with her, like I _SHOULD_ have been!" Marshall runs his fingers through his hair and looks around the conference room. He just wanted to throw something, ANYTHING!

"Sir, I have more Intel."

"Get on with it then!"

"It seems like one of the Marshals bought a vehicle a few blocks from where the mini van was located. For obvious reasons we should keep the car make and model in the DL."

"Sounds good, keep me posted. Anything you find or hear call me, no matter the time!"

Delia reached out to get the cell and closed it, "Chief, we gotta stay positive. No way Mary will let anything happen to Ben or her witness."

"Where'd you disappear to earlier?" Marshall curiously asked Delia, remembering her absence in the day.

"Oh, I just went by Mary's to check on the girls. Those little munchkins are so beautiful. You should see Norah with her little cousin Lizzie. She dotes on her as a big sister. Mary is doing a fine job with her girls." Delia looked like an excited and proud aunt.

"I haven't seen Norah since…" he paused looking at Stan and Delia, "I don't really remember when I last saw her. I'm supposed to be Mary's best friend and I haven't seen my best friend's daughter since, I think her first birthday."

Stan and Delia looked on as Marshall paced the conference room. Running his fingers through his hair, rubbing his eyes which looked panicked.

"Chief, it's ok. I'm sure Mary understands, you've been busy running this office smoothly and the preparations to your wedding." Delia tried to make Marshall understand but he wasn't having any of it.

"How often do you or _Ben_," he spat the name, "spend time with Norah and Mary?"

Delia looked at Stan for help, but Stan just shrugged, "Well, I come over to Mary's at least once a month. I can't honestly tell you how often Ben is over, but Norah and Lizzie adore Uncle Ben"

Marshall sat heavily into a chair and sighed murmuring, "Norah used to adore _me_. Mary doesn't let me in, doesn't even ask me over. Now, I don't even know if she had a second birthday party. Or any big milestones. Does she even remember me? "

"What do you mean you weren't invited?" Stan exclaimed, but Delia automatically squeezed his arm. A sign not to continue.

"Well, there is still time to change that. You can always start going by Mary's again." Stan advised, looking at Delia confused about her reaction.

Shaking his head Marshall stood up, "Abigail, sh-she wouldn't understand. I'm trying Stan, really trying to make her happy."

He walked out of the conference room leaving Delia and Stan to contemplate how to help him.

"Chief, a lot has happened since you moved to DC. Mary _did_ invite Marshall and Abigail; I guess that's when Mary shut down on him completely." She was chewing on her lower lip, holding in her tears.

Stan rubbed his head again, "What do you mean she invited them? Then how come he wasn't there? How come he doesn't know about the birthday party?"

Confused he started to pace the conference room, much like Marshall had done a few minutes ago.

Sighing heavily Delia told Stan, "The day Mary brought in the invitations she bumped into Abigail in the parking lot. She had just come by to drop Marshall off, something about his truck and the shop. Anyways, Mary thought that maybe if she gave the invitation to Abigail the possibility of Marshall coming would be greater. But I guess Mary was mistaken, I actually found the invitation addressed to Marshall and Abigail in the trash that same night."

"And you didn't think proper to tell Marshall? Or Mary?" demanded Stan.

"Sir, I didn't feel like it was my place to put Mary and Marshall against Abigail. I mean, she's so insecure. I thought of mentioning something, but leading to the day of the birthday party Marshall took the rest of the week off. Abigail had convinced him to go away with her to visit her parents." Delia looked sad and frustrated. "Then when Mary found out that Marshall had gone away, she was…she was…I don't even know how to describe how she was. Devastated?"

Stopping Stan turned and looked out of the conference room, spotting Marshall sitting behind his desk. Going through paperwork as he awaited any information regarding Mary and Ben.

* * *

Wednesday Night. Columbus, OH

Mary was driving; all the passengers in the vehicle were quiet. She looked over at Ben who was taking a nap after driving for 5 hours. They had left their hotel in Syracuse, NY 5 hours ago and hadn't been able to stop for a charger, only gas and food. She knew she needed to ditch the mini van pretty soon when she spotted a car lot off the hwy. She slowed and got off.

"Whatsgoin'on?" muttered Ben waking up and stretching.

"We need new wheels Bill, if we keep driving this vehicle we might get pulled over. I'm sure by now the owners have report it stolen." She turned onto the first street off of the hwy and parked the car on the curb a few streets down a car lot.

Ben looked back at the car lot and asked, "Another hot car?"

Rolling her eyes she gets off, "I'll be back, keep your eyes open"

She walked around the car and entered the lot. Ben kept an eye on her until she disappeared between the cars. He was starting to worry when 20 minutes later a yellow hummer pulls up behind the mini van. Ben automatically pulls out his gun looking over his shoulder to Martha, "Stay down"

Jumping out of hummer she comes around and says, "Come on Bill, we gotta hurry. Get Martha in the truck."

Mary walks over to the mini van, pulling out all the bags, moving them all over to the hummer.

"You couldn't find a more conspicuous vehicle?" smirks Ben.

"Don't say conspicuous, you're starting to sound like the Chief" just the statement reminds her that she still hasn't gotten in contact with Marshall. "Dammit Ben, we gotta find a way to call the Chief."

"I know, I know. Let's go, I'm driving." He jumps behind the wheel and sees the keys dangling from the switch, "You bought this?"

Mary smirks, "I swiped the keys when the kid wasn't looking," saying sarcastically and rolling her eyes she laughs, "Yeah, of course I bought it. Now, let's go."

They drove about an hour before they saw a motel by the hwy. By the time they all piled into their rooms they were exhausted and sleepy. Mary heard Ben collapse in bed and then a few minutes later she heard him snore lightly. For whatever reason she felt restless and no longer sleepy, deciding instead to stay up and keep an eye out. Something was going to happen soon, she just wasn't sure how soon. Martha's breathing evened out a sure sign that she finally was resting. Mary felt bad for the other woman. Losing her life and having to start off with a hot pursuit. Looking at the night table she spotted the phone. She reached for it, she was about to start dialing when her gut screamed, _NO!_

Getting up from the bed she went to a window to look out and secure the area. Looking out she couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. She shook her head and hands and decided it was just her nerves. Plus, unless she called Marshall on her cell she wasn't sure if she should use any phone. What if there was a leak at the Sunshine building?

_Marshall, how I miss you. Damn it, I will NOT cry. I'm just tired. But I miss my best friend, my partner, my every—NO!, not you're anything anymore. Just your boss! _her conscious scolded.

Thinking about Marshall, Mary finally let sleep claim her.

**_She shifted nervously on the stool, her eyes drawn to the beer bottle the bartender set in front of her and the hotel key. She looked up and her green eyes met blue across the bar. Marshall._**

**_He grinned at her and she blushed, and Marshall raised his own beer bottle in salute. _**

**_She gets up and shoves the hotel key in her back pocket. Moving to the middle of the dance floor she starts dancing alone to tecno music. She sees him moving towards her, cursing she turns her back to him. She wants him, can't help but want him._**

**_Whoever was in charge of the music had a sense of humor. Marshall was still five feet away from her when the song changed, bled into a slow grinding tempo. _**

**_She was watching him through the corner of her eye, when another man stepped up behind her and slid an arm around her waist. She instinctively whipped her head to the side, her snarl just loud enough for the man to back off._**

**_Ignoring a few men she spun around and Marshall caught her in his arms, pulling her body flush with his. Moving his hand he reached into her back pocket, pulling the key out. He held it in front of her as he bent over to her ear "Do you want to go upstairs?"_**

**_She turned in his arms and stepped back against him, rubbing her body to his. Her ass rubbed against his hardness. She shimmied along with the music, "Dance with me"_**

**_Thrusting against her ass she drew in a breathe, "Do you really want to dance?" he trailed his lips over her neck and suckled._**

**_Twisting in his arms again she pressed her breasts to his chest, "I need you" she panted raggedly. _****_She whimpered and stretched up, trying to rub her hips against his. "Take me upstairs already"_**

**_Marshall squeezed her ass with both hands, "I thought you'd never ask"_**

**_He kissed her hard, just a second, ignoring the catcalls from the crowd. "Give me the key"_**

**_/_**

**_H_****_e picked her up and turned at the same time, pinning her against the door. Her body melted against him, arousal burned through her, fast and out of control as she struggled to lose their clothes. _**

**_He laved her skin with his tongue as he pushed her legs apart and nudged his hardness against her. He finally - FINALLY - bit down on her neck with enough force to mark her skin. Before she could do more than register the faint, fleeting pleasure-pain, he entered her with a long, quick thrust._**

**_Marshall lifted my legs over his hips as he thrust inside me, his hands were all over my body, and mine were all over his. It was messy..._**

**_"Fuck!" groaned Mary closing her eyes and pulling his ass, getting him deeper, harder. Desire clawed at her until she tightened her legs on his hips. A few dozen more thrusts had her digging her heels into his back and screamed "MARSHALL" as pleasure shook her and her throat felt hoarse. She came apart in his arms. Marshall's arms._**

**_He rode out her convulsions, then slipped away pulling her against him. _**

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Thursday morning.

Both Marshals were up and on their way with Martha in the back of the hummer. They had decided that today was going to be the day they would find a car charger.

Mary felt jittery, that dream had left her restless. It wasn't the first erotic dream she'd had of her ex-partner, ex-best-friend, of _MARSHALL_ for goodness sake, but the adrenaline of that dream was still coursing through her system, making her very jumpy.

An hour into the drive Mary spotted an electronic store billboard, the store would be a few exits down.

"OK, here's the plan. I'm going to run in there and get the damn car charger; you stay here with Martha and keep an eye out. Anything suspicious and you…" Mary wasn't able to continue as Ben interrupted, "NO! I'm not going to leave you behind, that's not what partners do!"

"Ben!" shouting to be heard, "I don't want you to leave me behind! Geez, let me finish. Now, if you see anything suspicious", holding her hand up to keep him from protesting. "I need you to drive around to the other side, it's impossible to miss this vehicle. If I don't see it, I know something's up and I'll meet you over there." Pointing to the right side of the building.

"Fine, but try to get out of there as soon as you can."

Mary jumped out of the car rolling her green eyes at Ben. He shot her a tight smile and watch her go into the building. Looking around to see if anything looked abnormal, when suddenly he spotted the two men from the first morning in the hotel in Syracuse, NY. _What the hell?_

"Martha sit on the floor and don't move." He turned the truck on and drove around to the right side of the building, keeping an eye on the two men as they entered the store. _Coincidence? No, I don't believe in it. And if I was a betting man, Mary wouldn't believe it either._

Back in the store Mary found the car charger almost immediately, the problem? The damn line, because _God forbid this store had more than one lane open._ She patiently waited as the customer was arguing with the cashier. "Hey Jackass! You're not the only person trying to pay here!"

The customer turned and glared at Mary, which was a big mistake. Her eyebrow rose high on her forehead and glared back moving her jacket to show the customer her badge. He suddenly moved fast enough to cause the cashier whiplash.

Two customers later it was almost Mary's turn to pay when she heard the doors open, she turned to look and quickly turned back to the cashier, so as not to be seen by the men from the hotel in Syracuse, NY. _What the hell?! How'd they find us?_

As soon as the goons moved over to an aisle Mary sprinted to the door without buying the much needed car charger. She walked outside and two seconds later the goons were outside looking for her, as soon as they spot her the shooting began. Mary feels the hit, _just a small graze, _she thought and winced, "Shit!"

Groaning she pulls out her gun and leans against the wall looking for the hummer. Suddenly the hummer is right by her as Ben had seen her with weapon drawn. She runs and jumps in the car. "GO!"

He steps on the gas and squeals out of the parking lot, driving as fast as he could to the hwy. "Turn right on the next street and a quick right on the 2nd street. We can't go back into the damn hwy. They'll be expecting us in it. How the hell did they track us here?"

Turning Ben asks Martha, "Do you have anything that could have a chip?"

"N-no, all m-my stuff was l-left behind w-with the other m-marshals" stuttered her response.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! I couldn't even buy the damn car charger!" enraged and still holding her wounded arm she could feel the blood coursing down inside her jacket. "Dammit!"

"What's wrong?" Ben looked over at Mary concerned.

"Nothing, just keep driving. There's a hwy about an hour from here." She didn't want to stop and didn't want to scare Ben with her wound. She felt around the wound and almost winced out loud. It was just a graze, but it stung and bled like a stuck pig. _Damn, damn, damn!_

The drive to the next hwy took about two hours. Stupid red lights! Ben jumped into the hwy and floored it. Mary kept shooting him glances through the corner of her eye. She needed something to put pressure on the damn wound. When he got distracted looking at his left rearview mirror she quickly shot her hand into the glove compartment. She knew there were napkins in there.

Ben heard the glove compartment open and quickly looked over almost hitting the break when he saw Mary's left hand covered in blood, "You were SHOT!"

"Duh, hence the damn blood genius! God, now **_he_**has me talking like that. Don't make it into something that's not" she finished with a groan. "I'll clean it up as soon as we get to a hotel tonight."

Ben shook his head knowing well she was referring to the Chief, "No, I think we should stop now and get it looked at."

"Are you insane?!" Mary was looking at him like he had grown two heads. "We can't stop now and no one is looking at it. I have my own eyes and I'll inspect the damage as soon as we get to a hotel tonight."

"Fuck Mary! You're wounded, maybe even still have the bullet in your damn arm!"

They argued until Ben conceded, "Fine! But if you die I'm blaming it all on you!"

Chuckling Mary agreed, "Fine! You can even write on my tombstone, "He was right!"

Laughing Ben's concerned hazel gaze turned to Mary's wary green ones, "I'm glad that I got a tough as nails partner. I guess so far we're working well with each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad too."

/

By nightfall they had reached Kansas City, MO. As soon as they saw a hotel it was decided that they would stop for the night. No need in driving all the way to Albuquerque, NM.

"I'll go check us in, cuz if they see you with all that blood they might call the police" Ben walked over to the front office and getting two rooms with an adjoining door.

Mary sat in the car looking over her shoulder at Martha, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

Martha looked incredulously at Mary, "I-I'm not, h-how can anyone h-hold up i-in a si-situation like this? Y-you were s-shot at b-because of m-meeee!" she wailed into her hands.

Staring at her she didn't notice Ben signaling the keys in his hand. He opened the door and saw the stricken face of Mary looking at a now sobbing Martha. "What happened?"

"I asked a stupid question and now we'll have an inconsolable woman in our hands" muttered Mary as she got out of the car. "Give me the keys, I'll go to the room and secure it. Plus, I hope the room here has a first aid kit."

Holding onto her right arm she walked around the truck and headed for the rooms. She pulled out her weapon and looked around the rooms, securing both rooms. After she finished she went in search of a first aid kit, it was mounted in the bathroom by the sink. Looking around she took out a few large gauzes, alcohol wipes and a small bottle of peroxide.

Closing the door she cleaned up the wound and taped two gauzes to the wound. It had stopped bleeding half way here. Now Mary felt feverish, _dammit not now!_ she thought. Before closing the first aid kit box she saw some aspirin, she swallowed two and left the bathroom.

Martha was lying on her side in the bed next to the bathroom facing away from her. Mary could hear Ben moving around in his room, the adjoining door opened. "Hey Ben, I saw a fast food joint about half a block from here. I'm going to head out and bring us some dinner, ok?"

"Are you sure you want to go out? Maybe we should hanker down until tomorrow morning. Unless you're really hungry then I'll go real quick." He looked exhausted.

Mary took pity, "Never mind, Martha is already passed out and you look almost just as bad. Go to bed I'll just have breakfast in the morning."

Looking at each other they feebly smiled and turned to their beds. Mary lay on her back, sleep evading her again, _maybe we should've kept on driving, I could be home in about 15 hours._

But the fact that she was wounded and they were both exhausted made her prevail and a few hours later followed her partner and witness to slumber.

**_He moved me backwards into the storage room until I was pressed against the wall. Marshall pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard and fast. His hands moved to my ass and lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel him grinding his hardness between my things. _**

**_Kissing down the length of my neck, suckling on my skin, making me squirm, getting me so turned on, "God Marshall!"_**

**_It all happened so fast, one minute he is suckling on my neck, the next he moves my undies to the side and slams into me. I let out a scream as he filled me to the brim._**

**_"Don't...move!" he rasped against her ear._**

**_He was moving inside her, she was moving against him..._**

The truck's alarm went off, waking Mary from another dream. She grabbed her Glock from under her pillow and ran to the window and spotted the two men again. "Dammit!" she muttered under the breath. Ben ran into the room and already saw Mary looking out the window.

"How the hell they'd find us this time?"

"I don't know, wake Martha up." She ran to her go bag and picked it up. "I'll go get us another car."

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the questions...*frustrated groan* lol...**

* * *

Mary took the opportunity when everyone in the hotel were either looking out their windows or walking out of their rooms. She saw the front desk clerk walk out towards the truck. Taking that opportunity, she walked out of the room with her hoodie on and looked around. The goons were nowhere to be seen, but she was sure they were around. She would never be as glad as she was at that moment that people were nosy.

As soon as she turned the corner she saw the goons get into an SUV across the street, she kept walking towards them. Gun held tight in her hand inside her sweater pocket. She knew Marshall would be angry when he found out she put herself out there. _But dammit, I don't believe in coincidences! _They didn't pay much attention to her walk by with her head down, which gave her the advantage of eavesdropping, "Boss, we lost them. We broke into the truck we believed that _bitch _was traveling in, but no one came out, we think they just abandoned the truck"

She slowed her pace until she turned and kept her back against the building. Her moves had been tracked, _but how,_ she questioned.

Immediately her answer was spoken by the bigger man, "Yeah, the video surveillance camera from the 7-11 showed us the SUV following the van."

"Sir.." he kept getting interrupted by the person on the other end. "So far Danny was able to track them through the city surveillance cameras, but this stupid city doesn't have that many cameras around. He lost them." He was quiet then Mary heard him, "Of course we made sure, plus we saw them in the damn truck in Ohio…Yeah I shot at the woman Marshal"

Grinding her teeth, she kept eavesdropping, no need for her to start something and get hurt. The thought of her girls kept her from shooting those men down, she didn't want to press her luck. Turning around she saw a small compact car, she quickly ran towards it and got in. After getting it to start she went around the street to avoid another encounter with the goons.

Mary spot Ben with his arm around Martha's shoulder, which made her smile, whispering to herself, "Good acting partner"

At the sound of a car approaching Ben tightened his hand around Martha and turned, catching a glimpse of Mary behind the wheel. Immediately releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding, opened the back door and softly pushed Martha in, the go bags right behind her.

Glaring at Mary he asked, "What the hell kept you so long?"

"Relax partner, I figured out how they were tracking us" Mary grinned.

Ben frowned asking, "What the hell do you mean, you know how they've been tracking us?"

Rolling her eyes she said, "They got a person that broke into the surveillance cameras from each city. They've been tracking us since we left the SUV."

Ben just sat there glaring at her with a murdering glare, "How the _hell_ did you find out?"

"Relax! Dammit, I walked around the damn hotel and saw them in their truck across the street." Mary was driving keeping an eye on the streets for any city surveillance cameras.

Looking out the window Ben refused to look at her. Mary on the other hand was just glaring at him, shaking her head.

"Look Ben…" she began and was immediately interrupted.

"NO! You look…" groaning in frustration "the girls are home waiting for you. Dammit, what could've happened to you if they discovered you?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine" she drove onto the fwy, "I only walked towards them because we needed to know how they were tracking us. And lucky for us they fessed up!"

"That's not the point!"

"They didn't even pay attention to me."

Groaning Ben just shakes his head murmuring, "Still not the point."

* * *

Delia ran into Marshall's office, "It's for you sir."

"Chief Mann, what do you have?" phone on speaker.

"Sir, we have an update for you. Seems like your inspector was still bleeding, there was a shooting in an electronic store and the blood found by the side of the building matches the one from the SUV." The man on the other line stopped to let them process that information then continued, "More of the same blood was found in the truck she purchased in Columbus, OH. Seems like it was abandoned too. The truck had a broken window and a fair amount of blood on the door and door handle."

Marshall got up and ran his fingers through his hair cursing, "Damn it! Where'd you find the car she purchased?"

"We can't give you the location of said place. We believe they are being tracked, we don't know how yet. We might have a leak." He hurriedly supplied. "As soon as more information comes my way I'll be sure to let you know."

Ending the call they all just stood around Marshall's office. Stan was the first to break the silence, "Marshall, why don't you go home to Abigail? I'll stick around the office and call you as soon as we have more information."

Shaking his head Marshall asked, "No, what if-what if Mary calls?"

"Then we'll call you and let you know. You haven't been to a bed for the past week. Have you even taken a shower?"

"Yeah, here in the building. I've been using my go bag. Maybe you're right, Abigail must be very upset." He got up and walked around his desk, leaving Delia and Stan standing in his office.

* * *

Friday Evening. Denver, CO

"Well partner, this should be our last leg of our travel. We should be at the Sunshine building by at least 2am." Mary was stretching some kinks, trying not to move her right arm too much as she drove.

Ben smiled weakly at her murmuring, "Can't wait to get in the shower and stay under for at least ½ a day. I think we're gonna plug Albuquerque's, _what am I saying_, more like all of New Mexico's sewer system."

Their laughter was cut short by Martha's sniffling in the back seat. Mary felt bad for the other woman, taking pity, "Hey, don't cry. Everything will be alright. I know you don't want to hear that, but we'll help you."

The drive seem to take forever, it seemed like traffic wasn't letting up. Once they cleared it, Mary floored it until she reached Albuquerque.

* * *

Saturday 2am

The noise from the elevator had Stan coming out of Marshall's office and Delia lifting her head from her desk. She had been taking the much needed sleep. Turning to Stan she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"That better not be Marshall" growled Stan.

When the elevator door finally opened on their floor they were floored. All three occupants looked like a gust of wind would topple them. Mary looked up and frowned when she spotted Stan. She looked over at Ben and shook her head.

Swiping her card Mary opened the door, quickly walking toward Stan, "What the hell are you doing here Stan?!"

"Hello Mary, long time no see. I'm doing fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

Mary frowned at Stan's amused expression and turned to Marshall's office, he wasn't in. She felt a deep sense of loss, as Chief she expected him to be in the office. Immediately shutting those feelings down turned to look at Delia. "Is there any coffee?"

"Ben, there's coffee", not waiting for Delia to respond walked and poured herself a cup and one for her partner. "Stan this is my new partner Ben, this is my old Chief and not only because he's old, but because he really worked here."

Stan groaned and reached for his cell phone, "I'm going to call Marshall and let him know you're here."

Mary tensed and looked at everyone then walked over to Stan murmuring softly, "Can't it wait? I'm sure he needs his sleep. Don't want Abigail to jump down his throat."

"No, it can't wait Mary. I promised I'd call him the minute I heard from you. By the way, how are you? They found your blood in several places?" Stan looked her up and down, first he noticed the small gauze on her forehead and then he saw the hole in her leather jacket. Swearing he poked it.

Hissing Mary pushed his hand away, "Careful Stan! It's still sensitive."

Stan dialed and got an angry Abigail, "Hello!"

"Sorry for waking you up Detective Chaffey, but would it be too much trouble to speak with Marshall?"

"Can't it wait? He just got home an hour ago. He needs his sleep you know." She said breathing heavily through the phone.

"Sorry Detective, but this is part of his job. Now let me speak to Chief Mann!" snapped the authoritative voice of Stan. He was frowning and looked away walking into Marshall's office.

"So, Mary we've been going crazy trying to figure out what was going on with you and Ben." Worried Delia chewed on her lower lip.

"You can read the damn report when we get around to it, come on partner." Mary walked over to Ben and put a hand on Martha's shoulder to steer her into a conference room with a sofa. She pushed Martha into the sofa, "Sleep, we'll go through your MOU later today when you wake up."

Martha only nodded and laid down on the sofa, closing her eyes and in a few minutes falling asleep. Mary pulled a blanket over her.

"Sorry about that Stan, what's going on?" Marshall sounded upset.

"Mary and Ben along with the witness just arrived a few minutes ago."

"I'll be right there" hanging up he turned to Abigail growling, "Let it be the last time you pick up my cell phone"

"But Honey Britches, you just got home" Abigail tried to pacify him, but he was pissed.

He finished putting on his boots and walked out reaching for his jacket, keys and badge.

* * *

Mary was behind her desk starting in on her paperwork when she heard the elevator, butterflies started to flap their wings in her belly. _Groan, more like helicopters._ She heard the familiar ding and didn't even bother to look up, she could always sense his stare.

By the time he walked into the office all eyes were on them. Marshall reached out and took hold of Mary's injured arm. She yelped in pain, but it seemed to all that Marshall hadn't heard.

Pulling her into his office he slammed the door closed along with the blinds. She turned to glare at him, but he ignored it, looking her over, took in the gauze on her forehead, continued looking until he spot the hole on the jacket. He pushed her jacket down and off. Opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind Marshall stepped into her space and sealed his lips over hers. Mary's brain shut down and her good arm went around his shoulders and her hand into the nape of his neck. His hands roamed up her back, lower back, bottom until they settled, one on her lower back pressing her into his body and the other into her hair keeping her close. Marshall tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Marshall sucked on her lower lip and plunged his tongue again into her mouth.

She moaned and he picked her up setting her down on the edge of his desk, walked between her thighs and pulled her close. His hands on her hips, keeping her close he tilted her hips to grind his hardness against her. She moaned aloud, was about to wrap her legs around his hips when the pounding on the door had them springing apart and breathing raggedly, staring at each other, both in shock at the intensity of their first kiss.

* * *

**TBC...Hope that explanation was good for you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

******Thanks for the reviews! I know, I know...you probably expected a bigger reveal, but honestly wanted Mary and Ben (at the beginning Mary calls Ben 'Bill' because his name is Benjamin Franklin like the $100 dollar bill, hence Bill, but his name really is Ben) to finally get to Albuquerque. (don't worry I have my reasons) The kiss had to happen this way, spontaneous...cuz that's the only way Marshall would have the...um...cajones to do it...same reason why Mary reacted that way as well...no worries, I have a storyline I'm trying to follow...I honestly never really like Abigail so I might not add her in too much, just enough to bug me...**

* * *

Mary jumped off the desk and walked around him. Opening the door with her head down to cover her blushing face she almost ran to the restroom. She hurriedly walked in and locked the door. ___What the hell was that?! He's ENGAGED!_ Whispering softly, "Oh my god, oh my god, what the hell was that about? What am I going to do now?"

Her dream had finally come true, ___but at what cost,_ her conscious screamed. Yeah, she had finally done what she had been dreaming for the past couple of months, she couldn't even pinpoint when the dreams started. One thing she was sure of, they had began way before the balcony talk.

Back in his office Marshall had his back to the door, "Are you alright?" asked Stan.

"I don't know" shrugging Marshall touched his lips and walked around to sit behind his desk.

Stan nodded understanding, "Do I need to know?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing to know about, why don't you go back to your hotel while I brief Mary and Ben?"

Marshall sat behind his desk alone in his office, he had always dreamt about this moment. Thinking about how long he longed to kiss Mary and when it finally happened, it happened at the most inopportune time. ___He was getting married!_

He got up and paced like a caged lion, thinking about the ways that what had just happened went against every moral he was raised with. He had just cheated on his ___fiancée!_ Running his fingers through his hair he groaned and sat heavily on his chair. Elbows on his desk with his fingers tangled in his hair.

Thinking back, he couldn't even pinpoint a moment when he first had his first dream about his then partner. Because even now engaged to another woman, he still had dreams of holding her, loving her. ___It's too late! _his conscious scolded. He groaned at the memory of a long time dream.

**____****He had just gotten off his horse, walked over were she stood watching him, waiting for him. Mary moved into him. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped at her touch. He could see that she knew how he felt. The effect she had on him. But she wasn't aware of the effect he had on her. **

**____****He could see her hand slid down his arm, then up again. She moved it down over his side, across his ribs. He took in a ragged breath as she neared his waist. She softly touched him, moving her hand down over the outside of his thigh and around to his ass. She pulled him close and he chuckled at her strangled groan at the feel of him as hard as steel. **

**____****Mary nuzzled in closer to his form. She moved her hands up to smooth over the muscles of his chest and through his soft hair. His heart raced under her palm. He moved his hand up and gently covered hers. **

**____****"I won't be gentle. I can't rein in my need once it's set loose" he growled deep into her hair.**

**____****He felt her press a kiss to his shoulder, breathing heavily into his neck. Her hot breathe made him shudder as the desire shot through him like fireworks.**

**____****"I don't care. I like it rough"**

**____****She sucked in a sharp breath as his hands brushed against her breasts. Then with a ragged sound in the back of his throat, he hauled her even closer into his arms and kissed her. She didn't resist. It was inevitable. He knew it as well as she did. The energy that flowed between them, that had been there since the first time he walked into the hotel, was too real to be ignored.**

**____****She kissed him back. He kissed her again and again. Each time harder and deeper. Until neither wanted to break apart. They clung to each other, wordlessly, mindlessly. Taking only a moment to come up for air, she parted her lips and welcomed him in, again and again. Their tongues meeting over and over again. **

**____****He got all that and more. She was as warm and generous and passionate. She wound her arms around his neck, her hands tangling in his hair, pulling him down, bringing him closer still. Their bodies meshed as if they were made for each other. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, his arousal pressed against her belly. He wanted more. He wanted all of her. **

**____****He slid his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts. So full, they fit so perfectly in his hands. She gasped and tugged at his shirt. Impatient, he lifted her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked her towards the barn and into an empty stable. **

**____****He needed more. To see her. All of her. Open and exposed to his hungry gaze. He moved his hands down, running his fingers over her ribs and down her flat stomach. She moaned and shuddered under his touch. His mouth slanted, demanding more of her kiss. Gripping her ass, he ground his hips into hers again and she gasped. **

**____****Pushing her down onto the floor of the empty stable. Marshall pinned her down with his body, his lips were brutal as they captured hers, his mouth hot. She kissed him back, her eager response making him groan and lift his head. **

**____****"God Mare, I want you so much!"**

**____****He said nothing more, his mouth devoured her as his hand slipped between their bodies. He opened her pants and pushed them down her hips and legs. Kissing her jaw, he moved down to her exposed breasts. He looked up to see her face as he fastened onto a nipple, suckled hard and she arched closer to him, holding his head against her breast. **

**____****Her sounds pushed his need to the limit. He pushed up and brought his body above hers. He looked down and some of her blonde hair clung to her face where perspiration had popped out on her forehead. Staring into her eyes, loving the desire that shone in her green gaze, he placed his hardness at her entrance.**

**____****She looked at him and he felt her hold her breath as he separated her folds when he pressed forward. He felt his body ignite and a cry tore from her throat as he filled her achingly slow. A pleasure swamped him when her screams turned to whimpers of pleasure when he buried himself to the hilt. Marshall swooped in and captured Mary's mouth in a fierce, hot kiss meant to burn them both together in mindless need. He ate at her like a man possessed, praying she would accept his claim.**

**____****"I want to watch you come" he whispered into her mouth, his voice rough. He drove into her body at the same time he tweaked a nipple to the edge of pain. Her orgasm built like a flash fire, sudden and combustible. She convulsed around his hardness. He moved faster as her body clenched around his hard flesh, losing his own tightly held control. Sweat slicked between their bodies. **

**____****Mary clung to him while he slammed in and out of her, all control lost. He reached down and latched onto her right nipple, suckling it, drawing moans and pleas from her to keep going.**

**____****He snarled and moved up to her shoulder. Marshall couldn't resist the urge and sank his teeth into her flesh, suckling deep.**

**____****"Oh God!" Mary cried out when he pumped his release into her. The resulting jerk of her hips made her body clamp down on his hardness until black spots swam in his vision.**

* * *

Sliding down the door she sat there until a knock sounded outside the door, "Mary? Are you alright?"

Ben stood outside waiting for a reply.

"I'm fine, I'll be right out." Mary leaned her head back then got up. She splashed water in her face and walked out. Ben was still standing outside the restroom. She rolled her eyes at him and walked side by side towards Marshall's office.

"What happened? Why'd you run off like that?" Ben kept shooting her sideway glances.

She looked warily at her partner and blushed, "Don't worry about it"

Marshall looked up as his inspectors walked into his office and blushed saying, "Mary…"

"Chief, we need to brief you and then Ben and I are going to our homes and sleeping till at least noon." Mary managed to cut him off. No need to talk about the elephant in the room with Ben sitting in said room.

"Of course, why don't you tell me everything?"

It took two hours for the partners to brief Marshall. After answering all of his questions Mary and Ben got up and walked to their desks. Delia and Stan long gone, Delia home and Stan to his hotel.

Picking up their stuff Mary was rounding her desk when Marshall walked out of his office. "Mary, can you spare me a moment?"

Mary groaned inwardly, "See you later partner, and make sure to get some sleep."

Ben stood and curiously stared at her, nodded and walked out the door.

Following Marshall back into his office Mary stops on the threshold, "What's up Chief?"

"I want to apologize about earlier, I-I don't know what came over me", Marshall blushed and couldn't meet her eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, it never happened."

Marshall looked up startled, "What do you mean it never happened?"

Anger, arousal and embarrassment shot through her body, "No need to apologize about something that never happened. Now I'm going home to sleep and then take the girls out for breakfast."

He sputtered, angry that she could dismiss what happened, "Don't you think we should discuss it?"

"If it never happened, why discuss it?" she defiantly looked away.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" he challenged

Looking back at him, she stared into his eyes, "You're getting married, I think that's reason enough."

Shocked he saw her walk out of his office. Then heard her say as she walked out of the door, "Don't expect me back till noon!"

Once outside Mary almost ran to her car, the emotions rolling around were wrecking havoc on her body. Getting into her car she turned it on, leaned her head on the steering wheel letting a few tears slid out.

She cried all the way home, ___why'd he have to kiss me! Damn it Marshall!_ But her conscious wouldn't let her blame it all on him, ___why'd you kiss him back? _Finally letting go of all the pent up emotions she had been holding for the past couple of years, with a sob she could admit that she was in love with her former partner.

* * *

Marshall sat in his office replaying over and over the kiss he had shared with Mary. ___Fuck! Why'd I have to finally kiss her? I have a FIANCEE for goodness sake. _Running his fingers through his hair he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he needed to figure it out before the wedding.

___She kissed me back_, he kept reliving the moment. Touching his lips and closing his eyes, he had finally gotten what he had wished for, for many years. To kiss Mary Shannon. ___Kiss? That was _NOT ___a kiss, that-that was a full blown make out session!_ exclaimed his conscious.

He went home thinking about Mary. About the change that had started that morning. Stopping at a red light he pounded the steering wheel, much like when he had gone to Mary's after learning of Mark and Norah's fender bender. ___I'm fucking engaged! There will be no change. The wedding is in a month. I love Abigail!_ he thought without conviction.

Giving up on that thought he arrived home and lay down on the sofa. He couldn't get into bed with Abigail. He felt like it would be a betrayal, but he wasn't sure if it was to Abigail or Mary. ___Mary,_ his conscious supplied.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Please don't hate Marshall... :/**

* * *

Later that day after Mary had taken the girls to brunch along with Madeline and Mark, she walked into the office. Not seeing Marshall in his office she turned to look into the conference room.

Marshall was sitting in the conference room talking to Martha. He looked up when he heard the door open. Nodded in her direction and Martha turned to look at her.

"Hello Martha, how'd you sleep?" Mary said as she walked into the conference room avoiding Marshall's blue eyes.

"Hi Mary, it was ok. I didn't wake up once." Martha looked less scared and a little more comfortable.

Without looking at him Mary sat next to Marshall and together they began the process of the MOU. It took about two hours and Martha signed it.

Getting up Mary went to the kitchen and got herself a cup of coffee. She turned and saw Marshall leaning against the counter looking at her. "How'd it go with the girls?"

"Fine, they were happy to see me." Mary shrugged and looked in on Martha.

Marshall frowned asking, "What about Jinx and Brandi? Did they join you or are you meeting them later?"

Scowling Mary turned to look at Marshall, "No, Madeline and Mark joined us. Jinx is busy with her dance classes and Brandi…she's not around anymore"

She walked around to go into the conference room but Marshall stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "What do you mean she's not around anymore?"

Mary shrugged off his hand and moved a few feet away from him, "It doesn't matter, look I gotta take Martha to her hotel and then I'm taking the girls out for the rest of the weekend. Not sure if my phone will have any signal."

"Where will you go?" he let go of the fact that Brandi wasn't 'around' anymore.

"I don't know yet, but there is no need for you to call me. I don't think they'll find her here." Pacing in front of Marshall, "God I hope so, she's gone through enough already."

"Ok, I guess you have to relieve Mark's mother from babysitting duties, huh?"

Blushing Mary shook her head, "She was relieved this morning, and Ben is actually with the girls right now."

At Ben's name Marshall growled, "What?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'what?" Mary put her coffee cup down and put her hands on her hips.

"Why is he taking care of the girls? Why can't Madeline, Mark, Brandi or even Jinx watch the girls? Why _him_?" Marshall glared at her with hands on his hips too.

"I don't think that's any of your business _Chief"_, she sneered.

Shaking his head Marshall looked in the conference room and saw Martha staring at them. "You got a witness that needs to get to her hotel." And walked away leaving Mary staring after him. He slammed his office door.

_Dammit Mary!_ Thought Marshall as he sat behind his desk.

_Dammit Marshall!_ Thought Mary as she walked into the conference room.

* * *

Mary drove into the parking lot on Monday morning, feeling as relax and happy as Marshal Mary Shannon could ever be. She had spent the weekend with Norah and Lizzie in the Sandia Mountains, in a rented cabin. Away from everyone, mainly Marshall.

As she got out of her car she looked up to see Abigail walking straight towards her. Alarmed she looked around to see if anyone was around, _fuck not today, please not today. _After the kiss with Marshall the last thing she wanted was to talk to his cheerleader.

"Good Morning Mary!" exclaimed the cheerful cheerleader.

"What's so good about it?" walking around her towards the sunshine building.

"Oh Mary, you're so funny"

"Yeah, I'm a riot"

"Actually Mary, I wanted to speak with you. Can you meet me for lunch?"

"No, I got work to catch up with"

Pouting she ran ahead of Mary and stood in front of her, not letting her pass. "What do you want Abigail?"

"I just want to have lunch with my fiancé's best friend"

"Huh, didn't you get the memo?"

Confused Abigail asked, "What memo?"

"The one where I'm no longer your fiancé's best friend"

She furiously blushed stuttering, "I'm sure th-that you misunderstood"

Her scowl deepened, "So, I'm not good enough to have you at my kid's birthday party, but ok to go to lunch with?"

"Oh come on Mary, what about dinner?" Abigail's flush deepened, but didn't comment on the birthday party.

Mary walked around Abigail and said over her shoulder, "I'm going to be busy, I have priorities in life that don't include dinner at the moment"

Abigail just stood there angrily staring after Mary.

* * *

Walking into the office Mary proceeds to sit on her desk, Ben was already sitting behind his. Going through some paperwork, he looks up when she sits down. "How was your weekend with the girls?"

Smiling she looks over at Ben, "It was great, they were very excited."

"I knew it! What about you? Did you manage to relax?"

Rolling her eyes at him she just nodded. For the rest of the morning she sat behind her desk working on her files.

At around noon she finally looked up and Ben was pouring himself a cup of coffee smiling at something Delia said.

Looking into Marshall's office she caught him staring at her. He smiled at her and continued to stare. She scowled at him and turned back to her computer. But she could feel his eyes on her. _Marshall please, stop staring at me. How am I supposed to work with you looking at me?_

_Mary look up, look at me_, Marshall thought. He kept glancing her way, she looked relaxed. Curiosity was killing him, _where'd you go?_

Shaking his head he turns back to his paperwork.

"Going on witness visits!" Mary walks out of the office, Ben and Marshall just stared after her.

* * *

Later that evening Mary and Ben were sitting in her living room drinking beer and eating pizza. Ben kept glancing her way from his position across the room. "Will you just spit it out?"

Laughing he looks directly at her, green eyes meeting hazel, "Are you going to the wedding?"

"Where did that come from?" evading the question.

"Try as much as you like, I still want to know if you're going to the wedding"

Rolling her eyes at him she shakes her head, "I don't know."

"What happened in the office the night we got back?"

Blushing Mary just glanced away, looking at the TV. Not sure what they were watching. Looking anywhere but at his hazel eyes. He wasn't good at reading her like Marshall, but he was persistent.

"That bad? Did he accuse you of something?"

"Let it go Ben. I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, you're never in the mood. Look…how do you feel about the nuptials?"

Shrugged and growled, "I don't care!"

Ben looked at her and nodded understanding, "How long have you felt that way?"

"Felt what way?"

"Come on Mary, you're in love with the Chief!" getting up Ben took his beer bottle to the kitchen, coming back into the living room he picks up his jacket and turns to look at the shocked face of his partner, mouth hanging open in surprise. "I don't know what you have against love, but you both deserve to have it. Together"

"He deserves better" she murmured

Hands on hips he glares at her, "He deserves better? Better than what? Don't you think you're just what he deserves?"

Closing her eyes, a tear ran down her face, "I think I've done enough damage"

Groaning in frustration Ben sits next to her, not daring to touch her, "What type of damage do you think you've done?"

Mary felt her partner sit next to her, got up and walked over to a window. Moving the curtain aside she shrugged as she turned back to him, "I…I ran from him when he put himself out there"

"Oh Mary, I'm sure he would've understood if you talked to him" Ben tried to reason with her.

"Damn it Ben! I don't want to talk about my biggest screw up!" she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head.

He got up and walked over to the door, holding the door knob he looked over at her, "I still think you should give each other the chance of happiness."

With that Ben walked out leaving a stunned Mary. She saw the door shut, whispering, "It's too late"

* * *

The week of the Mann-Chaffey wedding things started to unravel. It started with Allison Pearson walking in on Monday morning and closeted herself with Mary.

Marshall kept looking over to the conference room, door closed and blinds shut. Keeping everyone out from whatever meeting Alison had with Mary. Making Marshall nervous. _What the hell's going on in there? What does Allison have to say to Mary for the past 2 hours?!_

He sits behind his desk and waits, as patiently as he could. Then the thought crossed his mind, _Mary's going to get transferred!_

* * *

**_TBC_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm about to finish this and feel sad...I'll miss you guys!**

* * *

If he had been standing he would have staggered to his knees. The thought of never seeing his partner again made him dizzy. _Whoa cowboy, partner?!_ complained his conscience.

Immediately reaching for his phone he dialed the one person that might know what was going on. "This is Stan"

"Is Mary getting transferred?" going for the jugular since he had nothing to lose but his best friend.

Stunned into silence Stan listens to Marshall's ragged breathing, taking a long breath he responds, "As far as I know, she's not going anywhere. Where is this coming from?"

"Allison is here, has been locked in the conference room with Mary for the past two hours!"

"Allison?! Allison Pearson?" asked a stunned Stan

"Yes Stan, Allison Pearson" words coming out terse.

"I have no idea what she is doing there, let alone what she's talking to Mary about."

Groaning Marshall looks up as Ben walks into his office, "I'll let you go Stan. What can I do for you Ben?"

Ben walks in and sits on a chair, nodding towards the conference room, "Is Mary getting transferred?"

Shaking his head, "I don't think so, but we'll find out as soon as they come out"

Another hour goes by and Marshall is at the end of his rope when the conference room door opens and both Mary and Allison walk out laughing. They stop by Mary's desk only long enough for her to pick up her bag.

Without a glance at either Marshall or Ben they get into the elevator together.

Marshall was shocked speechless; he knew how much Mary disliked Allison. For his part Ben was shocked to see the Chief speechless. Turning around he goes back into his office, more confused then when Allison walked into the office.

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to transfer to your old stomping grounds?"

Alison tried one last time to convince Mary to transfer to Jersey, but was having difficulty with the inspector.

Mary laughed, "Look, I'd rather quit the Marshal Service then return to Jersey. This is my home now, my children's home, we are a family at the WITSEC office. We wouldn't have that in Jersey."

Nodding understanding Allison folded her hands on her lap, "Well, I tried. But if you ever feel the need to try a new place, don't hesitate to call."

"I wouldn't hold my breathe" replied Mary.

"Originally I came out here because the FTF in Nevada needs experience Marshals, but when I got the call for an experience Marshal in Jersey I thought about you" Allison looked for any sign of approval from the inspector.

"When do I leave to Nevada?"

Alison shook her head, "You're not. Since I believed that you would jump at the chance of going back to Jersey I gave your position to another inspector."

Nodding, "I understand, well thank you for the offer and lunch, but I got some paperwork waiting for me"

* * *

Walking into the office Mary goes straight to her desk not paying attention to everyone looking at her. Her only thought was to hurry up so she could head home to the girls. The adrenaline coursing through her body when she thought that she might get transferred had her hands shaky. Her heart lurched, wincing in pain at the thought of never seeing her Marshall. _You fool, he's not yours!_ reprimanded her conscience.

Ben saw her wince and stood up, walked around his desk towards hers. Stopping when he saw Marshall had also reacted to her pain. All four inspectors circled her desk until she finally looked up.

"What the hell's wrong with you numbskulls?" shooting daggers at her co-workers, not even sparing Marshall a glance.

"Mary, my office!" he walked away and waited patiently by his desk.

Rolling her eyes she scowled at Ben, "Get out of my way Franklin!"

Marshall holds the door and shuts it as soon as she's in the office. He points to a chair and waits for her to sit.

She's looking at her hands, still shaky and now she feels those damn helicopters in her stomach. "What can I do for you Chief?"

"What did Allison want to speak with you for?"

"It was personal"

"Are you getting transferred?" the cracked voice had Mary looking up and staring at Marshall's blue cobalt eyes.

Rapidly shaking her head, "N-no!"

He closes the blinds and pulls Mary up into a hug, "Thank God!"

Mary hugs him back, she missed him so much. His breathing ragged as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled, the contact sending goose bumps down her spine. She longed for this moment to last forever, but she knew that nothing so sweet ever lasted.

She would enjoy this moment, for it might be all she ever had.

Marshall felt her tense, ready to flee, "Mary," he murmured softly.

She looked up and found his mouth very close. His eyes held hers for a moment, before he tightened his arms and touched her lips with his own.

She felt the arousal run through her body under the kiss she'd longed for. This was the man she loved, no matter how hard she tried not to. She'd fought her feelings for years, and now she was in his arms, feeling his lips move softly over hers.

As he grew more sure of her his lips became hot, persistent, thrilling her with the intent she could feel. She pressed closer to him, seeking deeper caresses, and he responded by teasing her lips apart.

She was ready to climb him; she clawed at his back, shoulders and the nape of his neck. And again she ended perched on his desk with him between her knees, pulling her flush against him. Her hands around his shoulders, in his hair. She would give everything for one night of happiness in his arms, but in the same moment her conscience spoke in her head. It had Marshall's voice, _I need you to release me_

His speech ran through her mind, casting a shadow over every kiss, every caress. It ruined the moment which might have been so beautiful. She could feel Marshall's kiss become more demanding, his hands tightening on her hips. The passion in his kisses made it hard for Mary to think but she knew she shouldn't continue.

Putting out all her strength, she pushed him off.

"Mary…"

Holding up a shaky hand Mary shook her head, afraid that the unshed tears would spill. With a raspy passion filled voice, "I'm not getting transferred, but it was offered as an option."

Marshall immediately shook his head, "No, you can't…"

A tear slipped free and ran down her cheek, she hurriedly swiped it off, "After this…maybe it would be for the best"

She reached out, but before she turned the door knob she turns and looks him straight in the eyes, blue met green, "I'm sure you'll understand if I don't come to the wedding"

Face down, she walks to her desk, picks up her bag and walks out. Ben after her.

"Mary…Mary!"

"Don't…just don't!" Mary croaked as she walks into the elevator and shakes her head at Ben, who is trying to go with her.

The elevator doors shut and Ben turns to look towards Marshall's office. He walks over to the Chief's office, walking in he closes the door behind him.

"What happened?" Ben demanded

Marshall blushes deeply, muttering, "I don't think it's any of your concern!"

"That woman is my concern!"

Startled Marshall looks up and scowls, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but I want her to be God Damn Happy!" breathing raggedly hands on hips Ben looks down at his boss.

"Nothing is going on between us. I suggest you go back to your paperwork"

Ben growls and walks out of the office.

Marshall sat behind his desk, he was so confused. He wanted Mary, but she had always ran from him. He didn't know if he should break it off with Abigail or go through with the wedding. The wedding was that weekend and he still wasn't sure if he was going to marry Abigail. It was unfair of him to lead her on just to dump her on their wedding day. But, _damn it Mary! You never really made it easy for anyone to love you. What do those kisses mean to you? Do you want me? Do you want an us? _

He sat in his office till late that night. A million questions running through his brain. No useless facts like Mary would call them, to distract him. _Get married? Risk losing Mary in a professional level if he came clean with his emotions? If he came clean, would she admit to having feelings for him? And if she didn't, would she still stay? What do I do? I love her._

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews! The end is coming...:( Oh by the way, for those that wish for me to continue, now that I've started writing, I think you'll have to kick me out before I stop. :)**

* * *

"This is Mary" murmured sleepily.

"Mary, its Martha!"

Hearing her witness' name made Mary jump up, "What's wrong?"

Sobbing sounded through the phone made Mary very nervous, "Martha, what's wrong?"

"I-I called Michael!" wailed the witness through the phone.

"Dammit, I'll be right over. Hide in the bathtub!"

Hanging up she was about to speed dial 3 to Marshall but remembered that he was about to get married in 2 days. Dials Ben instead, "This is Ben"

"Ben, it's Mary. Martha called Michael. I'll meet you at the office as soon as I get her." she hung up and dials Madeline as she quickly changes her clothes and pulls on her boots.

Madeline's groggy voice answered, "'ello?"

"Madeline, can you come over and stay with the girls? I have a work emergency."

"On my way!"

It took her 10 minutes, but as soon as she pulled her car into the driveway Mary was grabbing her Glock, badge and keys, thanking her on her way out the house.

"Damn it!" she jumps in her car and turns it on, tires screeching as she backs out and heads over to Sara.

She reaches Martha's and looks around, nothing looked out of place. She walks up the stairs and as soon as she reaches the 2nd floor landing she spots a car speeding her way, "Damn it all to hell!"

The door is unlocked so she pushes in and runs into the bathroom, "Martha, it's Mary. Come on let's go. I think we got company. Hurry!"

Martha comes out carrying a small duffel bag and crying. "I-I'm sorry Mary. I just miss him so much!"

Grabbing her arm pulls her out of the bathroom muttering, "Too late for sorries now. When the hell did you call Michael?"

Michael had been Martha's fiancé, he had refused to join WITSEC. He had an ex-wife and children. Apparently the people looking for Martha had put a tracer on his phone, knowing eventually Martha would call him.

Mary didn't wait for her to answer. She looked out the window and spot the car parked across from hers. There was a man standing outside looking towards the apartment building, he then proceeded to walk over to the wall with the mailboxes.

Deciding that it was the right moment, Mary pulled on Martha, "Shut your trap, don't even make a peep."

Martha rein in her emotions and covered her mouth with her hand.

Mary pulled open the door and walked over to the stairs, the man was nowhere to be seen. _Damn, where are you asshole?_

Once she spot his position still by the mailboxes she took that opportunity to come down and around the stairs. They ran to Mary's car and Martha climbed in through the front seat.

Walking into the Sunshine building scowl in place Mary saw Stan waiting for her with Ben by his side inside Marshall's office, "Hey Stan, what are you doing here?"

Rubbing his bald head he blushingly said, "Well, since you know…Marshall is getting married in a few days. I thought I should cover for him."

Mary frowned and nodded, "Well then, we got a situation."

"What happened?"

"This dumbass called her ex and as we predicted he was bugged." Mary sighed

Stan got up and walked around the desk. "Martha, when did you talk to Michael?"

Sniffling she looked up, tear streaks running down her face, "Yesterday afternoon"

"It only took them about 10 hours to locate you. We're gonna have to move you now."

Stan walked back into Marshall's office and picked up the phone. A few minutes later, Martha was laying in a sofa in the conference room and Mary was waiting by her desk. Stan came out of the office saying, "Mary, I'm going to call Marshall. You're transporting this witness tonight."

"No! Marshall's getting married in 2 days! You can't just do that."

"Yes, yes I can. He's the Chief!"

"Dammit Stan, I won't do it then! Abigail will think I'm doing this to spite her!"

Stan growled, "I don't care!"

Mary sighed and said, "Look I'm sure Marshall will be too busy with last minute preparations to notice us gone. Ben and I can just transport the witness"

Resigned he tried one more time, "Mary, when Marshall finds out you took off without his knowledge…he'll be very upset, and not just at you."

"I don't care. I'm taking Ben."

* * *

Later that morning Stan was pacing the office when Delia walked in. "Hey Chief! I brought some banana nut muffins!"

"Yeah, thanks Delia."

She turned at the muttered words and noticed Stan looking nervous, pacing. Looking around she didn't see Ben, normally he was in way before anyone else. She smiled and turned back to Stan.

"Where's Ben?"

Stan froze and turned to look at Delia, "Marshall's going to kill me"

Delia's smile froze and she frowned, "Why?"

"Look, Mary had an emergency witness transfer and she took Ben. Don't tell Marshall! I won't be in the office for the rest of the day." He practically sprints to the elevators but as soon as he hears the elevator coming up right before he pushed the button he runs to the stairs and disappears.

Walking to her desk, Delia turns on her computer and waits for the elevators to open. In walks Marshall frown in place, ever since Allison's visit he had been frowning. _Don't tell Marshall! _her mind screams.

Marshall looks at Mary's desk then turns to look at Ben's. Looking up he sees Delia and feebly smiles, "I see you brought your famous banana nut muffins."

He grabs a muffing and takes a bite, "Scrumptious, thanks Delia"

"You're welcome Chief"

Walking to his office he notices that Stan isn't in yet, "Hey, Stan's not in yet?"

"Yeah, seems like it." Delia turns and starts working on her paperwork.

An hour later Marshall looks up and frowns walking out of his office, "Hey, did Mary call?"

Delia was on her way back to her desk, dropping the paperwork she had in her hands. Stooping down to pick them up Marshall runs over and helps her.

"Huh, no I haven't heard from her."

Marshall frowns at Delia, she was looking at her paperwork and she looked nervous. He looks up and notices that Ben still isn't behind his desk. "What about Ben? He's always here before any of us."

"Nope, haven't heard from him either"

"Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Where's Stan?"

Delia walks hurriedly to her desk and starts typing a mile a minute. "I don't know"

He pulls out his cell phone and speed dials 1, rings for a few minutes, _"This is Mary, just leave your damn name and number"_

Ending the call he speed dials 2, it goes directly to voicemail, _"This is Stan, please leave your name and number and a detailed message"_

Marshall frowns and turns to Delia, "OK, tell me what is going on!"

Delia turns to Marshall and whispers, "Mary went on an emergency witness transfer and took Ben"

"What the hell?!" Marshall explodes, "I'm Mary's Chief, she can't just take off without my knowledge!"

"I-I know that Marshall, please relax. I'm sure there's a perfectly good excuse why she didn't call you." Delia tried to pacify him but it didn't seem to be working.

"There's no good excuse."

"You're getting married in two days" came from behind him. It was Stan.

Marshall swirls around and scowls at Stan, "That's not your call Stan. I'm the Chief at this office and I should have been called!"

"Well, as much as it was your call Mary made it hers. She called Ben and asked me not to call you"

"Who's the witness?"

"Martha"

"Martha Fisher?!" Marshall's frown deepened. "Argh! I can't believe Mary didn't call me!"

"She thought it best that Abigail didn't get upset."

"Upset? About what? This is my job! She can't make that call just because my fiancée might get _upset_" running his fingers through his hair he walks over to his office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Mary delivered her witness in Minnesota the day before Marshall's big day and anything that could go wrong did. From the moment they left Albuquerque she felt the uneasy feeling she got when she acquired that witness. When they finally arrived at the drop off in Minnesota she spot a truck parked across the street.

She turned to look at Ben which was looking at her, nodding towards the truck. He immediately went on alert reaching for his Glock, inside his jacket. She took out hers from her lower back.

He reached out and took Martha's elbow pulling her between him and Mary. As soon as they knew it was secure they practically jogged over to the new inspectors.

Keeping an eye on the truck she reached the other Marshals, extending her hand out, "Marshal Mary Shannon, this is my partner Marshal Ben Franklin and this is Martha, the witness"

The moment they handed Martha over all hell broke loose. Two men jumped out of the truck and started shooting. Ben and Mary both ran towards their truck, coming around the truck when fire was aimed at them. Mary was slightly glad that they were getting shot at instead of Martha. She motioned for the other Marshals to leave, mouthing _GO!_

As the other Marshals SUV tore out of the parking lot, she turned to look at the two shooting at them. She caught glimpse of the goon that had been following them.

"Ben, get in the truck!"

"NO! You get in the truck first!"

"Damn it Ben! I'm senior Inspector and I call the damn shots. Now get your **ass** in the truck!"

Grumbling, he took a couple shots at the goons and ran towards the driver's side. As he opened the door he caught sight of another man taking an aim at him. Mary had seen the same man and launched herself covering Ben.

The bullet pierced her shoulder, she yelled in pain. She rolled with Ben to the ground, as soon as their bodies hit the ground she jumped up and pushed Ben into the truck.

Ben turned to look at her as she jumped into the truck right behind him. She turned the truck on and sped off the parking lot, keeping an eye on the other truck. She was able to watch the second shooter run back to the truck, where the goon that had tracked them was. Making a few turns it wasn't until they were on the road for half an hour before Mary was able to pull over into a liquor store to get something for her gunshot wound.

"What are we doing here?" Ben looked over at his partner. She had been quiet the whole time, glancing at the rearview mirrors every few seconds.

Mary turned and looked at him, exhaustion in her eyes, "I gotta get something for this" she pointed to her arm.

"We gotta go to a damn hospital! Not…not a damn _liquor store_!" Ben glared at her, he jumped out of the truck and came around. He opened the driver's door and pushed her over to the passenger seat. "I listened to you once, but not this time."

He jumped in after she moved over to the passenger seat. Pushed a few buttons on the GPS and found a hospital. "I'll go on one condition. You don't tell Marshall!"

"Deal" Ben knew he was lying, but Mary didn't give him another option. She really needed to get to a hospital, the amount of blood she had lost was making him nervous. He had pushed his shirt into her jacket while she drove like a madwoman, but he knew she had still lost quite a bit of blood.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews! A few more...then it's done...:(**

* * *

At the hospital, she was lucky to have arrived when the hospital was practically empty. As soon as she walked in, a nurse brought her to the back to inspect the injury.

Mary was immediately admitted to the hospital. If she was honest with herself, she was glad for that emergency witness transfer. Even if that meant getting shot in the same arm as her previous injury.

She really didn't want to be in the same city as the damn wedding. How can you see the man that had promised to be there for you forever, promise himself to another woman? She just couldn't.

"Hey Mary, how was the transfer?"

"It went without a hitch"

"When will you get here?"

"Well Stan, it's 3am, we drove all night long. So, Ben and I will stay here until we catch on some sleep." Mary fibbed, knowing if she told Stan that she had gotten shot Marshall would probably fly out to brief her and Ben. _Liar, you're afraid he'll send Stan in his place,_ her conscience mocked.

"Mare, Marshall's getting married tomorrow afternoon."

Sighing, "I can't do it Stan, I just can't see him get married."

Stan nodded understanding, "Are you going to be ok?"

"I don't know" she whispers, hanging up and turned to Ben, he had fallen asleep an hour earlier. No time like the present to get used to not having Marshall in her life.

She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

**_The hurt in his eyes dug a hole right through her. She looked at him with pleading eyes, her lips parted. "No more mistakes. Are you mad I've been waiting?"_**

**_She placed her palms on both sides of his face, then ran her thumb over his lips, all while chewing on her own lips in frustration. She could feel him tense underneath her._**

**_"I'm a mistake? Making love to me would be a mistake?"_**

**_"No, that's not it" he didn't know how to explain. He tried again. "Things aren't right yet"_**

**_Mary's hands rested together on his chest, her eyes as well. She could sense his eyes on her for a long, quiet minute. Slowly she raised her gaze to meet his blue cobalt eyes._**

**_"Things with us are right" that's all she needed to say. She could feel his body relax, knew that the truth had hit him hard. She leaned down and kissed him softly at first, but grew more urgent. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her back with the same passion. Her hands slid down to the button of his pants and she felt it give._**

**_Her mind went blank except for the feel of him. He undid her pants and she yanked them off, too aroused to undress any further. She straddled him, ready and slid down over him. _**

**_"Oh, my god" he breathed. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging onto him with the same intensity he felt. They left words behind for moans and groans. At first they were thrusting hard and fast, then she felt him slow his thrusts, pulling her closer to his body. After he slowly pulled her shirt off, she kissed a trail up his neck, to his mouth. She rested her forehead against his and dark blue eyes met aroused green. With a smile, he undid her bra and let if fall free, her breasts spilled into his hands._**

**_He finally caressed her skin, curves, just like her dreams. Skin to skin. She loved the feel of his rough hands caressing slowly up her back._**

**_"I've waited a long time to feel all of you against me" he moaned, wanting to feel every inch of her skin._**

**_"Me too" she groaned, her hands gripping his shoulders as she began to thrust against him. He gripped her hips and began to move her up and down. Their thrusts became erratic and fast. Up and down, up and down. His lips kissed from neck to shoulder to finally her sensitive nipples, he leaned down and suckled as she thrust harder against him. Suck, suck, pull, bite, suck, suck. _**

**_She panted against his mouth, then down breathing into his neck for several minutes. She was close, so close..._**

"Ms. Shannon" a nurse shook her awake. Mary jumped and winced as the pain sluiced down her arm. The dream fading to reality, the reality closing in on her too fast and too scary.

* * *

**Marshall's wedding day.**

Marshall was pacing back and forth in the grooms room. "Where the hell is she?" he couldn't stop thinking of Mary, he couldn't stop dreaming about her. Those kisses, the caresses and her body were driving him _crazy._ He felt like he would always dream about her and this wedding was going to be the biggest mistake of his life.

Stan walks into the room and stops at Marshall's pacing, "Ah, don't want to wear the carpet down Marshall. I'm sure you're anxious to get married"

"Where is she Stan?" glared at Stan.

Startled Stan looks at him, "Uh, I told you she wasn't coming. She was sorry she couldn't make it out for your nuptials, but duty calls."

"I'm not talking about Eleanor and you know it. Now, where is Mary?"

Resigned Stan shoots Marshall a look of pity, "She's not coming either"

"Not coming!? Why not?" Marshall stared in disbelief, his hands on his hips.

"Look, she won't be able to make it back. She turned in the witness yesterday and she decided to just stay behind and sleep."

"Since when does Mary care to sleep? Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Stan just shrugs and nods.

Marshall paces the room a few minutes then sits down, murmuring "I can't do it"

"You can't do what?"

"I can't go through with this. Not without Mary"

Shocked Stan just stares at Marshall, "I don't know if you're aware, but you're in a tux and your bride is in another room in this church."

Marshall looks at Stan, "Let me borrow your cell phone Stan"

Shaking his head he tries to reason with him, "No, you're getting married in a few hours."

Sighing Marshall pulled out his cell phone, speed dialing 4. The phone rings and Ben picks up on the second ring. "This is Ben."

"Put Mary on the phone."

"Uh, she's unavailable at the mome-" Ben was interrupted.

"PUT….MARY…ON…THE…PHONE!"

Ben stutters, "Sh-she's unavailable, we're actually in the hospital."

"Hospital? What hospital? What happened to Mary?"

"Well, she...we..." he sputtered, then began again. "We got into a little altercation with the men that followed us throughout the transfer. They were at the designated drop off. Long story short, Mary received a gunshot wound to the shoulder. So she agreed to come to the hospital if I didn't tell you, but now she's going to kill me because I told you anyway."

Stan pulls the phone from Marshall's tight grasp. "Ben, what the hell's going on?"

"Oh Stan, I…um…Mary didn't want Marshall to know, she had been shot, and her Doctor says she'll be fine in a few hours. So, she said we'll leave as soon as the doctor takes out the bullet." explained a nervous Ben.

"NO! Stay put, where are you?" Stan hears a muffled yelp

"Sorry Stan, Ben is unavailable for the moment. Hold on," Stan heard her pull the phone from her ear and say, "Don't move. You need to breathe through the pain Ben. That's what happens when you don't listen, just pray you can still father children. OK Stan, I'm back and I'm ok."

"Where are you?"

"Nu-uh, can't give you that Intel old Chief. You will stay put and be there for Marshall."

Marshall stopped pacing and came back to Stan, "Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to tell me"

Pulling the cell phone from Stan's hands he practically growls, "Where the hell are you?"

"Did you know that energy is being wasted if a toaster is left plugged in after use?" she drily commented

"Cut the BS Mary and tell me where you're at!" Marshall practically growled

"Did you know that a lot of lovemaking can unblock a stuffy nose? Sex is a natural antihistamine. It can help combat asthma and hay fever."

"Damn it Mary, stop spewing random crap!" he yelled

Mary stops and Marshall can hear her labored breathing. "So basically when _you _spew random facts is educational, but when _I_ spew random facts its crap?"

"NO! Why can't you just tell me where you're at?" he sighs in frustration

"I'm sorry Marshall, please go, get married and be happy" she hung up the phone and lay back on the hospital bed. She tucks Ben's cell phone under her pillow. "If he calls back, don't answer."

She falls asleep. Ben sits on the lone chair in the room and closes his eyes as well.

* * *

Marshall looks back at Stan, "She hung up. What happened to her?"

"She got shot, Ben brought her to the ER. They were running an IV, that's all he told me."

Stan watched Marshall and looks at his determined face. "What did she tell you?"

"She just doesn't want us to come get her. She said she'll get here when they release her."

"Not right now, before…when she called you?"

Looking confused and shrugs, "Not sure what you're talking about"

"I'm not stupid, when you walked in here you looked sad, with pity for me. Why?"

"Hey, you're getting married. I pity any man getting married, forever tied to one woman" Stan tried to lighten the mood

"Nope, try again" Marshall stood his ground, hands on hips

Stan sighs, "She doesn't want to see you get married"

Frowning Marshall sits on a couch sadly asking, "Why not?"

"She already lost you, she doesn't want to see you give yourself away"

* * *

**TBC...the end of Abigail up next! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! I think one more after this...**

* * *

_"She already lost you, she doesn't want to see you give yourself away"_

"Lost me?" standing right up. "I'll always be here"

Stan rubs his hand over his bald spot, "You _are _here, but for how long?"

"Always Stan!"

Shaking his head he looks Marshall in the eyes, "Are you sure about that?"

"You promised to always be there, but didn't you re-establish your friendship?"

He was about to deny it then stopped himself, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"On that note, how long will it take your fiancée to ask you to resign? Or move? Her career is just taking off"

Stan knew he said to much when Marshall turned to him, "What? She wouldn't do that"

"So she didn't ask you to re-establish your relationship with Mary?" Stan knew he shouldn't rock the boat, but he felt it was unfair that Abigail had come between two of his best inspectors, best-friends.

Marshall couldn't deny it. She _had_ asked him to choose. _How can I marry a woman that asks me to choose?_

"I'll be right back!" with a determined look Marshall walked out of the grooms room.

"Marshall, don't do anything you'll regret later. MARSHALL!" but he had already left Stan alone in the groom's room.

With an angry stride he walked over to the bride's rooms. He pounded the door until Abigail's maid of honor opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with Abigail"

"Well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait until you meet her at the altar" said the Maid of Honor with a smirk on her face.

He pushed opened the door, Abigail squealed and ran behind the divider, "Honey Britches! You can't be in here, you can't see me in the wedding dress!"

"Everyone out" he growled, "NOW!"

All the women ran out the door and he slammed it shut, "Are you going to transfer?"

"Marshall honey, what's gotten into you?"

"Answer the damn question!"

Abigail looked over the divider and stared at Marshall's tense stance, not sure what was the right answer, so she went with the truth, "Sugar Plum, you know how my career works. If I want to move up in my career I will eventually have to transfer."

"How is this marriage going to work if _MY_ career is _HERE_ in Albuquerque?"

"Your _career _or _MARY?_" spewed an angry Abigail.

"Both!"

Forgetting the wedding dress she walks around and throws her hands up, "Again with Mary, can't _I_ ever come first?! No, it's always, Mary, Mary, God Damn Mary! She's a selfish bitch, didn't even want to meet me for lunch or dinner, just because I didn't come to the kid's birthday party. **_GOD_****, **I went as far as throwing that damn invitation away!"

Marshall froze at the venom in her words and growled, "What invitation?"

'Norah's 2nd birthday party!" Abigail yelled into his face, shaking in rage.

"They were right. You really _are_ trying to push Mary out of my life completely. I thought if I gave her up as my best friend I at least had her as an inspector, but there is no pleasing you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" she challenged

Looking at her he walks over to her and places his hands on her arms, "I can't marry you, I never thought you'd put me in this position. You were right before."

Walking away he stops by the door when she says, "We're about to get married, you can't just walk away. And what exactly was I right about?"

"I'm in love with Mary"

As soon as he closes the door he hears a glass break against it. The women were all standing outside the door, jumping back when he walked out. All women glaring at him. He shrugged and walks over to the church.

He walks up to the front of the church, "Can I have everyone's attention?"

All the excited chatter quiets down and everyone looks at him. His mother and father sitting in the front pew frown at him.

"What's the matter?" asks his father with concerned.

"There will be no Mann-Chaffey wedding. We have decided that this is not what we both wanted. You are all welcomed to go to the hotel, enjoy the food and music."

Looking at his parents he shrugs and walks out the front of the church. Outside to where Stan is waiting with his brothers.

"You ok bro?" asked one of his brothers

Marshall shrugs again, "I will be. Stan did you locate her?"

"She's at Minnesota Memorial Hospital, called and spoke to her doctor. They're keeping her there a few more hours. I booked you a flight, leaves in an hour."

"Thanks Stan, you're the man!" Marshall runs to his truck and speeds away.

* * *

Mary woke up to meet her ex-partner's blue cobalt eyes on her, "Did you know a chance of a woman having twins is increased after the age of 35. About 1 in 27 women will give birth to twins after this age. After 50 the chances of having twins is 1 in 9."

Marshall grinned at the shock expression on Mary's face.

At first Mary just laid there staring at him. She thought she was dreaming, hallucinating. He wouldn't just leave his bride, _would he?_ _What is he doing here? _After staring at him for a few minutes, realization coming in spades. _He chose ME!_

She immediately grinned right back and shocked him, "I'm not giving you twins!"

Standing he walks over and sits on the bed beside her, hands on each side of her head, leaning down towards her, "Norah can be an only child"

Groaning, "No, she has a little sister. But I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind twin brothers. I'm sure the boys would keep them from becoming brats"

"Hey! Don't call our daughters brats!"

"You see? You haven't been around them and already they have you wrapped around their little fingers"

"As much as their mother" he leans down and presses a chaste kiss to her lips.

When he pulls away she looks around, "Where's Ben?"

Shrugging, "I sent him home. We'll drive back together"

"So, what happened?"

Shrugging again he gets up, but before he can walk away Mary tugs on his hand. He sits back down but she pulls again until he's lying next to her, on his left side. With his right hand he moves a strand of her from her face.

"She just wasn't you"

"Bullshit!"

"You were right"

Nodding sympathetically, "I didn't mean to cause you any pain"

"The thought of you in the hospital reminded me of the last time you were in one. And not when you had Norah." he shuddered at the thought of her not breathing on a gurney a few years ago.

She ran her fingers through his hair, it was so soft. Moving her hand lower, until it reached the nape of his neck and pulled him close. She rubbed her lips over his and closed her eyes, afraid to deepen the kiss. Resting her head against his clavicle.

He murmurs, "I'm sorry I missed Norah's birthday party. I didn't know about it."

Mary just nuzzles deeper into his embrace. Nodding understanding.

They would talk later, for now all Mary wanted to do was cherish the moment. For all she knew, it could all be a nice dream.

* * *

**TBC...could I be that cruel? mua..ha..ha...you'll just have to wait and see...lol**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews! This is almost it...**

* * *

_Mary was struggling against the chains, she pulled and twisted back and forth. They wouldn't budge. She finally opened her eyes and she was in the basement again. Looked around for something to help her get the chains off, turned one way, but when she turned back, she was in a church, tied to a cross. Marshall and Abigail were facing each other, holding hands and exchanging vows. _

_"NO! STOP!" Mary screamed, but no one noticed her. Tears were running down her face, she didn't want to lose him, she struggled against the chains again. Nothing, they wouldn't budge. "Please Marshall, don't do it!_

_Everyone she knew was sitting in the church, but in the front pew sat her father, Raph, Faber and Chuck. They all looked at her, but they wouldn't move. Just sat there looking at her struggle with the chains. _

_Her father moved first, he looked exactly how he did when he left her. Coming over to her he stood there, hands in pocket looking down at her. "Hey princess, I would've thought you'd understand you can never be happy. Didn't I teach you to never trust with your heart?"_

_Mary watched him go, she didn't care. She looked over at Marshall again, he was smiling, he looked happy. It killed her, she pulled again and it felt like the chains kept getting tighter and tighter._

_Looked over when she saw Raph stand up. He folded his hands over his chest and smirked, "You never learned, you kicked me to the curb and now Querida, you are getting kicked to the curb. I mean, this..." he waved his hands up and down her body "..must be how I felt."_

_As he moved away she turned to look at Marshall yet again. "Marshall! Please, help me!"_

_Marshall didn't even acknowledge her presence, she thought she'd die from the pain. The pain of watching him getting tied to another woman. _

_When she turned back again Faber was standing there, hands on hips and smiling, "Kitten, why the tears? You don't like commitment, remember? Why don't you and I..." he shrugged_

_Se was about to turn to watch Marshall when s__uddenly Chuck got up and walked over to her, he pulled out a gun. Pointed the gun straight at her. _

_"Marshall! Help me, please!" but he was smiling at his bride. Marshall still wouldn't acknowledge her presence._

_"You're too late. You're just as bad as your sister when it comes time to keeping time." Chuck sneered at her. _

_"Chuck, please. Don't shoot me. Help me, please!" Mary pleaded_

_Chuck snickered, "Help you? Like you helped me?"_

_Mary turned again to look at Marshall and he was leaning down to kiss Abigail. Suddenly Mary's chains were no longer keeping her prisoner; she jumped up and ran towards Marshall. As fast as she ran, she couldn't reach him. It seemed like he was moving farther and farther away._

_She saw her father get up and pull out a gun, pointing the gun towards Marshall. Mary ran faster, and then her father took the shot. Looking down, she saw Marshall lying on the ground, "NOOOOO!"_

Mary jumped up and yelped in pain. Immediately she grabbed onto the arm, and looked around. Marshall wasn't lying next to her, he wasn't even in the room. _It had been a dream. I can't believe it. Just a **damn** dream!_

She collapse back on the hospital bed and turned to her side, sobbing into her pillow. _A damn dream! He's probably married by now. _Her sobs shook her, causing pain to shoot down her arm. She pulled her arm closer, trying not to hurt it more. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She really didn't want to work near Marshall again. _How can I? I love him so damn much. And now, he belongs to another. Damn it Shannon! How could you have left him go? You should've fought harder for him. All these years keeping him at arms length, because you were afraid to lose him, afraid you weren't enough for him. And you still lost him._

Marshall was standing outside the room, talking to a nurse about the release paperwork when he heard Mary crying. He opened the door and walked in, he wasn't sure what was wrong. She was crying so hard, the sobs that racked her shook her body. Immediately he moved closer to her.

He sat at the edge of the bed behind her, rubbing her back. Mary jumped at the contact, she didn't want her partner to see her like this. But the pain of losing Marshall was too strong to hold her together, she was coming apart and the one person she wanted to see belonged to another.

But Marshall kept rubbing her back, even though she had tensed at the feel of his hand on her back. He rubbed harder, not knowing what to do.

So he leaned over and kissed her head, whispering, "Shh…it was just a dream, Mare. It was just a bad dream. Come on, come back to me"

At his voice, Mary froze clutching the pillow to her face. _Marshall__! No, it can't be him. Damn it Ben, go away!_

If possible, she sobbed harder and shuddered trying to suppress the tears.

Marshall tried to pull the pillow away from her face, she was sweating profusely from the exertion. And she kept clutching at her injured arm as she held the pillow. "Mary! What's wrong? Are you in pain? Sweetheart, what's the matter?"

Mary jumped when she heard his voice again, _no, it's not Ben.__ God can't be so cruel as to play these types of tricks on me, is he?_ She pulled the pillow away and looked over her shoulder, ready to pull the pillow back to her face if it was Ben.

"Marshall?" she croaked before finally releasing the pillow and turning around to face him. Forgetting her injured arm again, she rolled onto it, causing her to yell in pain.

"Careful, Mare." He helped her sit up and she threw her good arm around his neck and brought him close, pressed her lips to his.

Marshall immediately responded to the kiss, he opened his mouth and she pressed her tongue into his mouth. He deepened the kiss as she crawled into his lap. He held her with his hands on either side of her head, tilting her head a fraction to deepen the kiss further.

Mary moaned into his mouth then sucked on his tongue, pulling it deeper into her mouth. She held his head close, but released his lips to catch her breath.

Looking into her aroused green eyes, his blue almost black from his own need, she leaned over again and kissed his jaw. Down to his neck, to suckle the skin, leaving her mark on him. He followed suit by kissing down to neck and leaving his own mark on her.

Moving away from him, she looks at his eyes and smiles with unshed tears. "I thought I lost you"

"Never" he leaned over again, and pressed a kiss to each eye.

"What happened?"

He frowned, "You don't remember earlier? When you woke up?"

She started to shake her head, and then it all came back. "Oh, y-yeah. I remember, I…thought it was…part of my…uh…dream"

Shaking his head, "No, it was real. I'm real. _This_ is real. _We_ are real"

She wrapped her good arm around him and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck. "I missed you so much"

Marshall released a shaky breath, murmuring, "You have no idea, what having you close and yet so far away. I don't know how I've survived this long"

Mary kissed his neck again and leaned back, "Does Abigail know you're here?"

"Abigail and I are finished, I thought you knew. I thought you'd understand that me being _here_, meant that _we're_ going somewhere. Together" he tried as best he could to explain

Grinning, "Oh Marshall, you have no idea how I've wanted us to be together"

Chuckling, "Try 10 years"

Mary jumped off his lap and winced at the pain radiating from her injured limb. "Damn it, I got to stop jumping."

"Let me call a nurse, you need some meds"

"No, not yet. We still have a lot to talk about and I don't want the meds to interrupt, they'll just put me to sleep"

"Mare, we can talk later. You're going to be release in an hour. Let them give you something so you're not in pain on our drive home."

Mary smiled at the word. Home. _Home is where the heart is, anywhere this man, her Mann was, would be Home_

"Ok, get me the meds so that we can go _home_"

Marshall smiled and his heart did a flip at the word coming from her lips. Home.

* * *

A week after their uneventful drive back home, they were sitting on the sofa. After their return, Mary had offered Marshall her spare bedroom. Now that she had him, she didn't want to lose him. At this moment, Mary was sitting between Marshall's legs, back against his front. He had one hand wrapped around her waist with a fork in the other. She had her hands full, one hand holding a plate with pie and the other a fork.

They were eating pie and watching TV, enjoying the moment when Mary let out a sigh, "I think it's time we had that talk. Don't you think?"

Marshall leaned his chin to her right shoulder nodding, "Yeah, I think we've put it off this long."

"You want to start?" she murmured quietly.

He shrugged, "I don't mind starting"

"No, I have to stop. You're always giving me a way out. I think maybe I should start meeting you in the middle, don't you think?" she grumbled

Marshall heart threatened to pound out of his chest, the love he felt for her was so intense, it hurt. He could feel the tears prick the back of his eyes. "God Mare, I've waited so long for you. I love you so much"

Trying hard to hold the tears at bay, Mary croaked, "Oh Marshall, I love you so much too."

"Then that's all we need to talk about."

Mary shook her head, "No babe, we need to discuss this. We need to lay everything on the table."

"Babe?" Marshall chuckled and took the empty plate from her hand, wrapping both hands around her waist.

Leaning away and turning half around she looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Keep that up Doofus!"

They spoke for hours, about when he had fallen for her. Why he never came out and told her, about how afraid he was to lose her. She cried into his chest when she talked about why she ran off with Faber to Mexico. How much she wanted to be with him, but afraid to break his heart. Because that's all she did, break hearts. He told her she would never break his, because he believed in them. Why she didn't tell him how she felt when he started dating Abigail. All she wanted for him was happiness, and her pregnant with her ex-husband's child. She felt he deserved way better then that. He frowned and reprimanded her for thinking that Norah would ever be an obstacle. She cried and apologized for letting him get so far as to get engaged and almost married. He apologized for being a chicken shit and not coming out and telling her how he felt before he became too serious with Abigail. Then they both cried for putting Abigail through the ringer with their insecurities.

By the end of the night, Marshall was laying over Mary, leaning between her legs and making out. Hands holding her head close to him as their kisses deepened. Rocking their hips against each other. Her hands under his shirt pulling him closer.

"I love you Mare" he whispered against her lips

"I love you so much Marshall" she whispered against his lips.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews! This is almost it...One more**

* * *

Three months after his almost wedding they were at her place. Norah and Lizzie were staying with Mark for the weekend. They were having dinner. Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively Marshall asks, "So, the girls are at Mark's until Monday morning? Or Sunday night?"

"Finish your dinner" Mary ordered, barely stifling a grin. "I can't flirt when I'm hungry"

After dinner Mary and Marshall walked hand in hand to the living room. Sitting side by side, Marshall slung his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her temple and moved his other hand to her chin, raising her lips to his. Whispered kisses until she licked at his lower lip. He opened his mouth over hers and sealed their lips. Every time he tried to deepen the kiss she would pull away to kiss his chin, jaw, behind his ear. She was driving him _crazy_!

"Are you done stalling?" Marshall asked her, calling her on it. When she tried to pull away from him, he held on tighter. His patience was gone. He wanted-no, needed to be with her.

"I wasn't stalling. I just want to savor the moment." Mary defended

"I call BS"

Mary swore, "So what if I'm stalling? Don't you think I have the right to be a little nervous? You're my best friend, my boss, my everything. What if you-what if it doesn't work out?"

Marshall laughed and pulled a reluctant Mary into his arms. He dipped his head and hungrily sought her mouth, slipping his tongue in to dance with hers.

"Show me to your room sweetheart"

She nodded and led him down the hall, crossing the threshold into her room containing an unmade queen bed and yesterday's clothes in a heap on the floor.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen tonight"

Without a word, he swung her up in his arms, Mary gulped when Marshall placed her on her bed. _I could have been sharing weekends with Marshall all along if I wasn't such a chicken shit. _

"You're awfully quiet," Marshall knelt next to her and took her hand. She stroked the sharp line of his jaw and he turned, pressing a kiss to the inside of her palm. The soft caress reminded her that this was Marshall, her best friend and the only man she trusted enough to explore her fantasies with.

It was just that this was so unexpected. The transition from friends to lovers was harder than she'd expected.

"If you've changed your mind I won't hold it against you. I don't want to do anything you don't want to do" Marshall looked down at her, his eyes narrowed with concern.

She pulled on his shirt and he pulled it off. She trailed her fingers over the hard muscles of his chest. She leaned over to press a kiss against the taut skin of his lower belly and he gasped.

"I haven't changed my mind Marshall. Have you?" she pulled back to yank her thin tank top over her head and unhooked her bra.

He locked his hand in her hair and tugged firmly until she looked up at him. "Are you kidding? You have no idea how long I've waited for this, how long I've dreamed of you"

Mary barely had the chance to process his words before his mouth was on hers, hot and insistent as he smoothed a hand over blonde tresses that flowed loose down her back. He continued to kiss her as he stretched out on the bed next to her, as if unwilling to separate from her for even that short length of time. His hands skimmed over her curves, peeling off her jeans and panties, before they stopped on her behind. He put his hands underneath her and lifted so he could settle himself between her thighs. Mary shifted, embarrassed for him to feel the weight of her full ass.

"Wow," Mary breathed, his erection obvious even through his jeans.

He chuckled and kissed his way down her neck, gently sucking the soft skin where her throat met her collarbone as he rotated his hips in a slow grinding rhythm.

Her hands slipped over the damp skin of his back as she arched her body to help him hit just the right spot. She tugged at the waistband of his jeans, sobbing as he just continued to rub against her, the heavy weight of his jeans adding to the friction.

"Marshall, please. Please help me!" she yanked at his jeans again and pushed them over his hips. Marshall reached down with one hand to pull them off and shucked them off the bed. When he turned back to her, Mary gulped as she got the first look at his massive erection. It stood away from his body, long and thick. It was so thick she probably wouldn't be able to wrap her hand all the way around it. _Damn, better than my dreams_

He reached over the bed to grab his jeans, took out a condom and rolled it down his length. Pulled him over her again and buried her face in his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks. He continued down the center of her body, his lips caressing over her breastbone and her bellybutton. He looked up at her, his eyes aroused, pupils dilated, before he nipped her clit. Mary cried out, unable to hold back her response.

Her body arched as he took another taste, a longer, deeper lick she felt clear to her toes. She shuddered as he went deeper, the slight stubble on his face adding to the heat. He groaned as he stretched his tongue deeper inside then suckled her clit. She bit back another wild cry as he pulled her most sensitive flesh between his full lips.

"You are beautiful" his voice was rough with undisguised passion. He crawled back up her body and settled himself on top of her again. _Finally._

Marshall settled himself against her and resumed his previous rhythm of unhurried pressure, except this time it was skin to skin, if possible more arousing. He rubbed his hardness against her slit, her body's cream coating him as he bumped her mound. She arched her back to force him inside her but he just slid his arms under her shoulders and held her still as he ground against her clit.

"Marshall, if you don't fuck me **_now_**...I won't be responsible for my actions!"

"Say it. I want to hear you say it" he rested his damp forehead against her and looked down into her green eyes. His pupils dilated so far his eyes looked almost black. Mary shivered as he increased the friction. He swallowed her gasps of pleas as he licked at her lips, begging for words she wasn't sure she could say out loud. She was so close, if he didn't come into her she would come without him. She didn't want to come until he was deep inside of her.

Looking deep into this eyes, she gasped "I love you Marshall"

She saw what her words did to him, his eyes filled with unshed tears and she smiled at him. She brought her hands up to his face and pulled him down for a kiss, before their lips touched she whispered against his opened mouth, "Fuck me, I need you inside of me"

Her voice broke as he reared up and with a thick thrust sank into her, deep inside of her. He was so large she felt stretched almost in pain and the pressure filled her with dark ache. His eyes were open and locked on hers as he filled her. She couldn't even blink.

"I've dreamed of you, of this moment. So long, so damn long baby. You're forever mine" his words broke as he rode her slow and steady, but soon he moved fast and hard, pulling almost all way before sinking back inside her fully. Once he found the place that made her moan in abandon, he held her still with his hands under her ass and pulled her harder against him. The tip of his hardness dragged over her g-spot until she thought she'd go mad.

She met him thrust for thrust, her inner muscles tighten and squeezed him involuntarily. He clenched his jaw as her body gripped him, his thrusts quickening. She wrapped her legs around his waist to deepen his thrusts. He tilted her hips at an angle and bottomed out. He licked the moisture between her breasts away then turned towards her right nipple, his mouth latched onto her nipple and he suckled it deep into his mouth. The wet suction a perfect counterpoint to the slick motion of his hardness. Mary squeezed her eyes shut and screamed her orgasm to the world. "Marshall!"

She held his head when he tried to pull away, Marshall met her demands and suckled her nipple harder into his mouth.

"You're so tight around me, I can't take it" he cried out, his voice ragged. He gasped as he continued to fill her a dozen more times before he climaxed. He collapsed atop her and wrapped his long arms around her. She held his hands against her neck. Felt him suckle her skin, knew a hickie would form.

"You feel so good, you're so wet" his words muffled against her neck as he continued to clutch her tight against his chest.

She rubbed her hands down his back, pulling him closer, rubbing her body against his. Legs still wrapped around his waist, not wanting them apart just yet.

"Better than any dream" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

"I love how you feel" he caressed down the length of back and up again. They were under the blankets just enjoying each other's warmth. He thought she was asleep until she rolled over to face him.

"I love how I feel too, I've never been so satisfied" she smiled lazily, stretching under his fingers. He smiled at her and she stretched again, the blankets slipped down her body to reveal the curve of one breast. Her nipples were swollen from his attention. He reached out and grabbed his wallet, pulled out another condom and rolled it on. Eager to get inside of her again.

He leaned over and kissed her skin above her heart. It beat against his lips, increasing as he nuzzled underside of her breast. He quickly moved between her thighs and settled himself against her heat. They both groaned at the sensations.

"Ready again so soon?" she gasped as he slipped inside, her body eager to accept him.

"I'm always ready for you" he didn't move as his mouth explored her breasts. He didn't want to suckle on her, but her nipples just called out to him. Rolling his tongue around the right nipple he suckle her deep again.

Mary moaned in the pain-pleasure and pulled his head closer. Silently begging for him to move. "What are you doing? Love me already Doofus"

He needed her to need him as much as he needed her. To crave what only his body could give her.

"Marshall?" she hit him in the shoulder until he finally moved.

"God Mary, I wanted...you to...beg for...it." panting he could barely string a sentence together, his mind full of lust, obsession, desire and love.

"I'll beg if I have to, please Marshall, _**please**!" _she gripped his hair as she tilted her head to kiss him.

It wasn't enough.

Marshall pulled out, making her moan in protest. He flipped her to her stomach. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her to her knees and drove deep inside of her. Pressing deeper, until his balls touched her ass. Then he began to pump. The thrust slowly, loving how her body held him deep inside.

The sexy moans coming from Mary urged him to move faster. He held her as he pounded into her over and over again. He leaned over her and tweaked her nipple, while the other held her hip. Mary grasped the bed sheets as he thrust harder and faster within her. The feel of his hand on her nipple had her screaming her orgasm into the pillows.

Marshall moved up and held her hips as he increased his tempo. One, two, three and he shattered when he felt her spasms within. Milking his length, he came hard and deep.

A minute later he collapsed beside her and pulled her close, spooning her from behind. The climax had drained them. They fell asleep with both heads on one pillow.

* * *

**TBC one last time...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am extremely happy that my very first fic (ever) was read and reviewed. Well, this is it. Hope you all enjoyed this story and it was to your satisfaction. I think I'm going to cry...of course tears of joy! **

* * *

"What time are the kids coming home?" murmured Marshall into the nape of her neck.

"To-tonight," stuttered Mary as she felt the press of his erection against her ass, she pressed back to test his restraint.

A rumbled groan sounded from behind her as strong hands held her hips and brought her naked body against his. His chest hairs gently grazed the skin of her back. With his hands still holding her hips in place, he pressed his erection into her, his breath hard against her ear.

Mary didn't even try to hold back the moan that slipped through her lips, couldn't deny him the sounds of her pleasure. She felt the wetness in her center ready for his possession. She couldn't remember in the 5 years of their relationship-4 of those years as a married couple-that she held back anything from him when it came to their bedroom activities.

She stopped being amazed at how she could crave Marshall's touch so intensely and want him with such frequency. She just accepted it for what it was as one in the many ways they expressed their desire and love for each other.

"Good morning Love. Lift your leg" he urged, his voice rugged.

Mary eagerly obliged him, raising her leg inches before Marshall took control.

Sometimes he would go slow, very methodical in his lovemaking, running his fingers slowly down her body, making her beg for him to hurry. This morning he was impatient, moving his hands to her knees, pulling her close, tilted his hips and sinking into her in one smooth thrust, filling her to the brim. Impaled, she could only whimper and moan at the intensity of the pleasure-pain radiating through her body.

Need clawed wildly within her. He pulled almost out and then slammed back into her with enough force to make her toes curl and her knees to shake in his grasp as he held her open for him. Her breath came in ragged gasps as he thrust into her, in and out, thrusting deeper and harder until her vision blurred.

With the arch of her back, she thrust back hard on a downward stroke. He hissed out a breath before he sank his teeth into the curb of her neck, suckling her skin, marking her as his. _Mine, _his mind growled.

Things got wild and out of control within minutes. They thrust against each other, harder and deeper. Panting and moaning when her climax hit, it ripped through her with the strength of a tsunami, tossing her up into the stars. Only after she found her release, did Marshall take his. With on final thrust, he spilled deep inside of her, he ground his erection deeper inside of her, her name a silent curse wrestled through clenched teeth, "Mary!"

Mary could barely catch her breath. Her skin was sweaty and blushed from the exertion and satisfaction. She lay in her husband's arms utterly satisfied.

Slowly he pulled out of her and hissed out a breath. He pushed her hair over her shoulder and kissed the love bite he made. The scratch of his stubble had her reaching up with her free hand to caress his cheek.

"Was I too rough?" his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

"Never" she purred into his arm.

With a playful bite to her ear, Marshall dropped his head onto the pillow. Mary rolled onto her side to face him, propping up on her elbow.

"I love when you wake up like a randy teenager husband" she grinned as she brushed his hair from his face, eyes closed in satisfaction.

"Maybe I should always wake you like that _wife_" his eyes opened and looked down at her breasts.

She laughed, "If we didn't have kids to worry about, I'm sure you would"

He continued to stare at her breasts, "Do they hurt? I think I was too rough on them last night"

Before she could answer, he light brushed her nipple with his thumb until it hardened. His eyes looked up into her face, her eyes darkened and glazed in arousal.

"Not when you do that" her orgasm a minute ago, now forgotten for the need that coursed through her body again. But she knew that they couldn't go at it again. He groaned when she pressed close to him.

He was hard in an instant, "Marshall, you know we can't. There isn't time. Your parents are bringing the kids back tonight. And we have a million things to do before they come home"

But Marshall wasn't listening, he straddled her body again and pushed into her tight sheath.

She cried out in pleasure as he slid into her. "Oh Mar-Marshall" she panted as he moved in slowly only to fill her with a quick thrust that completely filled her. "I love you"

Marshall growled. Being part of Mary's body felt perfect each and every time he made love to her, his wife, the one that was created just for him. Groaning into her mouth, he gasped, "I love you so much"

He shifted on the bed, needing to sink even deeper. "Wrap your legs around my waist, love. That's good." he moved his hands to her thighs, bringing them higher, almost around his ribs. Marshall increased the speed of his thrusts, his head buried in her hair. "Oh yeah, right there"

It took only moments for their orgasm to have them groaning, moaning and gasping, their sounds the only ones in the empty house. Panting, Marshall lay on top of Mary, his softening erection still as deep within her warmth.

He dropped a kiss to her lips before deepening the kiss, his tongue stroking hers until their gasps turned to pants.

He dropped next to her and pulled her close again. She nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep. He followed suit.

* * *

It had taken almost a year before they got married because they felt that Abigail didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of friends and family. The fact that they didn't get married right away didn't mean that Marshall couldn't live with her. He moved in when he brought her home from the hospital and never moved out.

Even living together Marshall decided to date Mary, he took her out to dinner alone and other times they took the girls with them on those dates.

They finally agreed to get married on their one year anniversary. It was a small affair, with close friends only - Stan, Eleanor, Charlie, Delia, Ben, Jinx, Mark, Madeline and even Bobby showed up - it was just a relaxing dinner at a small restaurant they both favored.

Brandi only came back to sign the paperwork for Mary to adopt Lizzie. She called Mary every once in a while to see how they were doing, never really asking about Lizzie, but Mary knew that her sister made those calls to find out how Lizzie was doing.

* * *

The doorbell startled them awake, Marshall sat up and looked around to the bedside table, the clock showed that it was four o'clock. "Shit! Mary, wake up"

Groaning she cursed when she heard the doorbell again, "Dammit Marshall! I told you we should've gotten up after the first time!"

"I didn't hear you complaining when we were going at it the second time" he hissed as he pulled on a pair of boxers and pulled out a pair of jeans. Jumping into them as Mary scrambled to pick up her panties and pulling them up. She ran to the closet and pulled out a sundress. She shrugged into it and ran her fingers through her hair as she and Marshall practically ran to the door shoeless. Once by the door they stopped and looked at each other. Marshall pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Mary groaned and kissed him back, pushing him back a second later.

Marshall threw the door open and four children almost toppled in and ran for their parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Norah ran ahead and jumped onto Marshall, as Lizzie ran straight for Mary, jumping her as well. Mary and Marshall lowered down to their knees to gather their twin boys. Jake Marshall and Ethan Seth Mann. They had been conceived during their honeymoon in Bora Bora, a wedding gift from Stan and Eleanor.

Marshall resigned himself and sat on the floor next to his wife, they kissed and hugged their children. After awhile, they exchanged children. Making the same appropriate oohs and aahs of the stories the children told.

After twenty minutes, Mary and Marshall got up and dusted their butts. Seth wrapped his arm around his wife Clara's shoulders, content to see the happy family reunion, as they watched the other set of parents making parenting noises.

"Hey Dad, Mom" Marshall moved over and hugged his mother, shaking his father's hand. "Thought you were bringing the kids home tonight?"

Mary arched an eyebrow at her in-laws. "Yeah, it was decided that you would bring them home _tonight_"

Seth and Clara sent them both an amused knowing look.

They blushed at the scrutiny. "Well come in, did you already have lunch?"

Seth smirked, "Yes, we had lunch outside of the city. We're early because these rugrats wanted to come home early"

Mary shot her children a glare, "Were you giving your grandparents trouble?"

Norah spoke first, "Mommy, it was the twins. They were crying for you and Daddy Marshall"

Marshall smiled at his eldest daughter, she was the spitting image of a young Mary. He loved that she referred to him as Daddy Marshall. She had another father, Mark. Even though Mark had moved back to Jersey, he still kept in contact with Norah. He called her twice a week and came to visit at least once every other month. Madeline stayed behind and babysat when Mary and Marshall had to travel for work.

"Yeah Mommy, the twins wanted to come home early" piped in Lizzie, she looked a lot like Brandi, but had a lot of Mary in her as well.

"Nuh-uh, mommy! That's not true!" complained Jake, followed by Ethan's "Don't believe them daddy!"

Marshall came over and stooped to their heights, "Then pray tell why are you here early?"

Jake and Ethan exchanged a look and then both sighed in resignation, "We wanted to see you Daddy, we missed you and Mommy so very much!"

Ethan just nodded, always following his twin's lead.

Mary stooped to their heights next, reprimand on the tip of her tongue, but held back when they both looked at her. They were the spitting image of Marshall, lanky with dark brown straight hair and ocean blue eyes. Eyes that were round as saucers staring at their frowning mother, "I'm sorry mommy, we promise not to cry again"

Smiling she pulled them into her arms and sat on her haunches. "I love you guys and daddy and I missed all four of you"

Seth and Clara came into the living room and sat on the loveseat, as Marshall and Mary sat on the sofa. They all watched the children playing and jumping. The girls took out their kitchen sets and the boys took out their cars.

Mary sitting next to Marshall, hand wrapped around her shoulders looked up as he looked down and he lightly kissed her lips. Seth and Clara smiling at their son and wife. Glad that they were so happy and still very much in love.

* * *

**FINITO...sniff sniff...my baby (fic) is all grown up...**


End file.
